


Queen for a Day

by schwaampy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School, MakotoPOV, Persona 5 Spoilers, Queen - Freeform, Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwaampy/pseuds/schwaampy
Summary: Eager to fix whatever is causing her overwhelming unpopularity as student council president, Makoto gets embroiled in a fundraiser to determine the school's temporary principal. Ren & Makoto's still blossoming relationship is tested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's never been the most popular student at school, despite winning an election to become student council president, and it's bugged her ever since. Her awkwardness and anxiety, along with some peer pressure, force her to make an uncomfortable decision about her relationship with Ren. Meanwhile, at school, an unexpected fundraiser catches Makoto's attention, as well as the attention of some unlikely peers.

Makoto knew the inside and outside of Shujin Academy like the back of her hand. The kids who hung out around stairwell B and brought their skateboards to class, the ne’er-do-wells who made the rooftop their second home, the hall monitors who hung out in the staff lounge instead of fulfilling their duties. She knew their names, their years, and, of course, their grades, which were often less than ideal. She knew them even though she didn’t want to; she knew them because it was her job as student council president to police the student body from within the student body. 

The academic culture of Shujin Academy was spearheaded by Makoto Niijima, and she kept close watch on the progress of her fellow Phantom Thieves, as a way of helping them blend in with the rest of the school. Not one to stand out in a crowd, Makoto enjoyed the peace and quiet, but ever since joining the Phantom Thieves, she found it difficult to rediscover what once was. Perhaps the life-and-death stress of her new occupation contributed to her inability to find peace. It once made her job as student council president more bearable, but now she considered it an unfortunate title to be stuck with. Having her ears opened to how the school manipulated her only exacerbated her position’s insufferability.

This wasn’t the first time Makoto found school to be less than ideal. Makoto would often remember how, as a first year, she was bullied by her fellow classmates for skipping the school dance to study for her first round of exams. Later that night, when she received anonymous texts from unknown numbers full of laughing emojis, Makoto decided to go to the dance after all, just to shut them up, only to be chastised by her classmates for showing up late and not being dressed for the occasion. She still had on her school uniform. 

Makoto cried on the train ride home, her sparse makeup smeared across her face, but her biggest regret of all, even after the shame she endured, was missing out on quality study time. Her performance during the first round exceeded all of her classmates, and yet still she regretted not exceeding them further, to surpass them and make them regret crossing her. Her sister had always stressed the importance of setting the Niijima Standard high and above the rest from the onset, and Makoto agreed, as she too wanted to leave a good impression on the staff and her peers as “the smart one.” Having a reputation for being both intelligent and hard-working felt safe to Makoto, a comfortable enough identity for her to slip into and embody. She couldn’t act extroverted or bubbly or peppy around strangers, the only sport she had ever practiced was aikido, and her sister would kill her if she slacked off on her studies, which left her no choice but to live life as “the smart one.”

And in classic Makoto fashion, she took her chosen identity and goals seriously, striving tirelessly to succeed in her academics, at the expense of losing more and more of her social life. This gave her a reputation among the school as being cold, distant, and arrogant, singularly focused on having better grades than her peers and appeasing the staff’s wishes. Always aware of how others perceived her, Makoto felt powerless to change the tide of rumors. 

“She thinks she’s better than us just because she tries in class.”

“Did you hear what she said to Hana about her grades?”

“I saw her hanging out with Ms. Chuono after school...”

“I heard she gets angry if you don’t call her ‘Miss President.’”

_ That’s not at all true... _

“Shujin would be so much more fun without her around.” 

“Maybe if she had more friends she wouldn’t be so stuck-up.” 

“Well, she doesn’t interact with anyone outside of school. I’ve never seen her at the usual spots.” 

“She’s why I never go to the library after school. She sits at the same table by herself, with her bags on the other chairs.”

_ I just like studying by myself... _

“Have you ever seen the death glares she sends at anyone who gets near her library table?” 

_ That’s... My face does that sometimes... _

Despite her protests, rumors spread and spread until the whole school feared and detested Makoto Niijima. The student body had found their local witch to burn, but unfortunately for them, those who held power loved Makoto. The principal, teachers, secretaries, even the janitors loved her. They saw her as the ideal student, someone capable of taking orders without resistance, who took her studies seriously, and who held a position of authority over the students while being one of the students. She was the perfect candidate to groom. 

But if she was up for reelection, Makoto would certainly lose. Back when Makoto ran for student council president as a second year, her campaign was nearly sabotaged by her one-time rival, Daisuke Nakayama, and his rumor-spreading habits. She campaigned on protecting the student body and working vigilantly to answer all of their concerns about local safety and fundraising, while her rival spent too much time attacking Makoto and not propping up his own credentials. But his mud-slinging tactics nearly worked. When Makoto narrowly won by popular vote, a chunk of the student body missed school in protest, unable to accept that the school’s most unpopular push-over now got to make decisions on their behalf. Her reputation changed from arrogant loner to tyrannical dictator, as every decision she made was met with sizable resistance. Her first course of action, to make the library a more silent workplace instead of a hang-out spot through more diligent enforcement of the school’s expectations, failed due to its unpopularity. Her second course of action, to clean up the graffiti outside, also failed, but not because the students didn’t want a cleaner school; it failed because every plan Makoto touched turned to dust. For a long time, Makoto resented the unmotivated and lethargic student body for their resistance; that is, before she met Eiko, and her feelings shifted from general annoyance to tolerance and, in some cases, a bit of sympathy. 

“You have to work on your popularity, Makoto,” she recalled Eiko telling her. “Grades mean nothing if no one likes you.” 

_ I know there’s more to life than grades... But when grades are all you know, everything else fades into the background. _

_ Everything else... _

_ Well, except for one thing. _

Makoto’s mind drifted back to the conversation at hand. Eiko stood with her arms crossed, blowing gum from her mouth, a bit indifferent but nevertheless dispensing wise advice to her friend. Half of her attention was directed towards her phone, the other half towards Makoto. This was her usual demeanor, and Makoto didn’t see it as being rude. Eiko could tell Makoto was in a rough spot and needed her help. She would sometimes feel as if Makoto assisted her more than vice versa, but now that the tables had turned, she felt validated as a friend. 

“I know, Eiko, I know. I don’t like being unpopular, trust me. That’s... Well, that’s why I reached out to you in the first place, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” she said. “I’m happy to help and all that.” 

“Well, I’d still like to broaden my horizons. We kind of got... sidetracked before.” 

Makoto parted her hair with her hand and took a long sigh. She remembered visiting the arcade with Ren for the first time and what it was like to try something new with a friend who cared. She even remembered her encounter with Tsukasa, how she stood up to him without fear, how Ren supported her through it all. It gave her hope, seeing justice prevail against Tsukasa’s manipulative nature. Ren had seen through his machinations, just as she had, and it gave her hope that together they could prevent further injustices from taking place. _ Together. _

“Boy stuff does that,” said Eiko, with a tinge of resignation in her voice. “Boys always complicate things.”

“Sometimes...” Makoto lamented. 

Eiko’s face twisted in confusion. Makoto didn’t seem like the type of person to prioritize romance over her studies or friends.

“Well, why don’t you ask Ren-kun for help? You know, _ your boyfriend _,” Eiko said, emphasizing the last two words with a cheeky grin while leaning in close. She sensed something was up. 

“We’re not... you know we’re not, actually, dating right?”

Makoto looked taken aback, with her hand covering her mouth. Eiko began to laugh quietly to herself. Though their relationship was still a secret to the school as a whole, Ren and Makoto knew that they needed to stay careful and avoid any suspicions. Ryuji had found out only a few days prior, and Makoto was still nervous that he would spill the beans to anyone who would listen to him. Of course, Eiko would be one of the first to find out if the rumors made their way through school, considering she kept tabs on them like a secretary keeps track of office entrances. It was her specialty. 

“You sure about that? I saw how he protected you,” Eiko blew her gum and attempted to stare through Makoto’s words. She had a knack for finding out the truth quickly. “And I saw that look in your eyes when he stepped in front of you. You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

“I...” But Makoto found it difficult to lie. “I do like him, yes, but that is all. Just a crush. I don’t know if I want to date someone right now. It might be... distracting from my... my studies, yes.” 

“Come on, Makoto, you just said you wanted to expand your horizons! Your studies can wait,” Eiko laughed, mostly at being able to momentarily outsmart her friend. She grabbed her loose bookbag and watched Makoto’s face drop. “Well, he definitely likes you back. You gotta act on that! He’s kind of charming, he’s got good grades like you, he clearly cares about you...”

Makoto put up her hand slowly. 

“Eiko, please stop. Stop now.” 

“W-What? If you want to work on your popularity, having a boyfriend might help! That’s all I’m saying!” Eiko stammered. “And it seems like he likes you and you like him! That’s all!”

Taking a second to consider Eiko’s proposal, Makoto stopped the flow of conversation, noticing it moving in an uncomfortable direction. Her and Ren were dating, after all; but Makoto knew that announcing her relationship publically would damage more than it would boost her self-esteem. 

“You really think dating the school’s delinquent transfer student would improve my reputation? Look at how people treat him!” Makoto yelled. 

Makoto had always sympathized with Ren, but in this moment, she saw herself in his shoes, the subject of rumors about his violent tendencies. Everyone in school knew about Ren, just as everyone knew about Makoto. 

“Listen, Makoto, people don’t like you because they think you’re all high-and-mighty and above everyone else. Showing that you’re dating someone with a bad reputation might change their minds,” Eiko reasoned. “And look at how people treat you, too! You’re really one and the same. I really think it would be cute, Makoto. Cute nerds like you belong together.”

Eiko turned away and blew gum again, her way of pondering the situation intently. She waited patiently for Makoto to respond, only to realize that she was waiting far longer than expected. Eiko put her hands on her hips and gave Makoto a long stare. Makoto shook her head at this, knowing that Eiko didn’t fully understand the ramifications of her request. 

_ ...Could she be right? Would it be better to just bite the bullet and go public? I can’t just make this decision on my own... Not now, not here... Not after we promised to keep our relationship a secret. I could never break that promise. But... _

Makoto remembered the rumors, the laughing and snickering, the ineffectiveness of her presidency, and of course, the experience at her first-year dance. 

Finally, and without thinking any further, Makoto opened her mouth. 

“OK. I’ll give it a shot.” 

Eiko’s eyes lit up. She spit out her gum and started clapping excitedly. 

“Give what a shot?!” 

Makoto immediately doubted herself, but it was already too late to back down. Eiko knew her too well, and she had seen through her friend’s facade. 

“I’ll... I’ll ask him out. For real this time.” 

“Yes!”

As the two friends walked together to their next class, Makoto’s mind wandered in an unpleasant direction. _ What did I just agree to? _She touched her neck nervously, and as soon as Eiko left her side to go to History, Makoto took in a deep breath. She couldn’t help but feel as if she had made a grave mistake. 

* * *

“I wasn’t thinking...”

Tears dripped down her face, but Makoto swatted them away in an instant. She was simultaneously aware of her own patheticness and her desperate need to be validated, but she wanted none of it. She regretted her entire conversation with Eiko and everything she said to her. She regretted telling her that she had a crush on Ren, she regretted agreeing to ask him out, and she regretted ever making friends with her in the first place, knowing with the benefit of hindsight that her rumor-mongering habits would lead to this. 

_ I shouldn’t be bothered by my unpopularity... I do this for everyone, not for myself. I don’t need reassurance... _

“That’s unusual of you, Makoto,” said Ren, turning to his girlfriend with a look of worry. “Usually you’re the one telling _ me _ to be more careful.” 

“I know, but...”

“But... things were different today, weren’t they?”

Makoto paused and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, watching the comforting darkness under her eyelids. 

“Things were different today, yes. And I am to blame. It’s all my fault... It’s all my-”

“Stop, Mako. It’s okay.” 

Ren stepped forward, slowly but surely, and let his hands wash over her tear-stained face. He directed her to Leblanc’s long counter, where the two could sit side by side. Behind the scenes, Ren had been brewing coffee for the two of them, even though it was late at night, as a way of enlivening the mood. He knew, based on Makoto’s text before she came over, that this night would be a difficult one. “I have some bad news... I know we weren’t planning on meeting today, but do you mind if I stop over?” she had said. He mentally prepared himself for the worst. 

“I promise it’s okay,” he repeated to himself. 

“You’re not angry, are you?” she asked. 

Ren heard the click of the coffee machine. The sound consoled him, as it came at just the right time. 

“One second,” he said. 

He poured the carafe into their two favorite mugs, then prepared just the right amount of milk to ease the coffee’s bitter taste. He took a sip of his coffee, warm and tender, enough to soothe his temporary anxieties. He wasn’t angry, but he was, deep down, worried. 

“I’m not angry at you,” he said with a light, passive tone to his voice. “I promise.” 

Makoto exhaled as if she had been holding in her breath for hours. Ren laughed a bit to himself, to lighten the mood and push his worries further and further from his mind. 

“You seem relieved,” he added. 

“I didn’t want to jeopardize our relationship,” said Makoto, her eyes matching his. She hadn’t taken a sip of her coffee yet, but she grasped it with all her might. “You remember, right? We agreed, together, after our first date that we would always keep this secret. Not just for you, but for us. And now, two months later... we’re already breaking promises! Two months in! That’s bad!”

“No one’s breaking any promises.”

“_I _ broke our promise. It was _ my _ fault...” 

“Mako... I promise it will be fine. It’s all going to be fine.”

His mug hit the counter with a loud thud, enough to startle Mona resting upstairs. Coffee spilled from out the top and landed in a puddle nearby. Ren made a mental note to clean up his mess before Sojiro opened shop in the morning. Makoto tried her best to ignore it. 

“How are you so sure?” Makoto pouted. “I wish I had your confidence sometimes...”

“I’m worried, too, trust me,” Ren reasoned. He picked up his coffee mug again. “But all you said was you would ask me out, right? Nothing else?”

“Yes.”

Makoto began to catch on to Ren’s thinking, as for the first time in hours a smile curled on her face. It exhausted her to feel so anxious, and she much preferred the reassurance. 

“Well, what if I decline? Can’t I just say no and have us be done with it? Maybe we can even do it publically, so Eiko sees and stops bugging you about it.” 

“I like your thinking, Ren. But...” 

“But what?” 

Ren stopped himself from cutting her off further. He thought his plan was flawless, after all, and couldn’t fathom Makoto’s potential disagreements. What could possibly go wrong? 

Without noticing, Ren had been tapping his foot against the floor. He had tried to hide his nervousness, but evidently it wasn’t working too well. The first time he was caught tapping his foot, Mona jumped on it to get him to stop. It was in a safe room in Kamoshida’s palace, and Ren wanted nothing more than to put this whole business behind him. Before he knew it, his foot was moving and jostling to and fro. Makoto thought it was cute, and neglected to say anything about it until it got too distracting. 

“But... I told Eiko I wanted to work on my popularity. If you rejected me in public, that would only make things worse.”

Ren was taken aback, but recognized her point. If she wanted to improve her popularity, a public rejection would definitely not help her out. It would probably ruin any remaining popularity she had among the student body. But why did she suddenly care about that? 

“Since when have you minded your unpopularity, Mako? You’re unpopular, but you always do the right thing for everyone anyway, and that’s what I love about you.” He touched her face with the palm of his hand and cuffed her cheeks. He always did this as an affectionate movement. “You’re acting so different lately: first you weren’t thinking straight, now you’re all concerned about other people’s opinions.” 

Makoto pushed him away before long, enough to startle Ren again. She put her head between her hands as Ren watched her short-lived happiness disappear in an instant. She arose and, with a look of despair on her face, glared over at Mona, who had been peeking through the staircase. One look was enough to startle him away. 

“Listen to me, ok? Just listen,” Makoto began, making sure to have Ren’s full attention before continuing. She motioned her foot over his, and it stopped tapping. “I’m tired of being the student council president everyone hates and whose plans to better the school never succeed. I’m tired of being the subject of everyone’s negative rumors. I’m tired of being the honors student who doesn’t know how to have fun. I’m tired of it all. And... I don’t know if I could face rejection from you. Even if it’s fake. And then everyone would, well, they would laugh at me for being rejected, and for crying over it, and for being the loser ‘Miss President’...” 

“Okay, I understand,” he interrupted, knowing well how risky it was to do so. “I know where you’re coming from. Maybe... maybe we can make this public, alright? I promise I’ll think about it. But don’t do anything hasty. I’m not... entirely committed to the idea yet.” 

Makoto’s face reached full brightness for the first time in hours. Ren knew he had done something right to see that again. 

“Thank you so much for considering my proposal. It really means a lot to me.” 

“I can’t believe I’m the one telling you not to be hasty...”

* * *

It was the next day at school, a Friday morning, and the sun hid through the rainy clouds hanging loosely above Tokyo’s skyline. Makoto missed the sun on her walk from the train station through the front entrance to Shujin. She looked forward to feeling her face warmed by its rays, but today, she reasoned, would likely be a long, unfortunate day. It was an October morning, after all, and soon she would have to get used to seeing the sun go down earlier in the night. As the dark frightened Makoto, she knew this would mean she would have to get home earlier and earlier, so as to be comforted by her room’s various protective lights. 

Despite Makoto’s uneasy feelings towards the day, thoughts of Ren and their relationship hadn’t crossed her mind much, except for on the train, when she considered what would happen if the two saw each other in the hallway. _ Would it be better to just ask him out and be done with it? No... Not without talking it over with him first. I just need to have a normal day of school... A normal day, without any complications... A normal, failure-filled day in the life of Makoto Niijima... _

As Makoto walked through the entrance, she noticed Ryuji hanging out with a few members of the track team. They looked to be Nakoaka and Takeishi. _ It’s good to see they’ve made amends. That’s one success of this year, right? _As she passed by them, she gave a polite wave in Ryuji’s direction, to which he responded with a head nod and a return wave. Nakoaka and Takeishi turned to see who Ryuji had been waving at. When they noticed it was Miss President herself, they immediately glared at Ryuji with concern and shock. 

“You know her?” snapped Nakoaka, pointing over his back at Makoto.

“Yeah, we’re good friends,” said Ryuji, talking loudly enough for Makoto to hear as she walked further away. 

“I didn’t think she had any friends,” said Takeishi. “And for one of them to turn out to be you, Ryuji, that’s a bit unexpected.” 

“Yeah, talk about an odd couple of people to spot hanging out together,” laughed Nakoaka. At first, Ryuji didn’t get the joke, but he joined in with Nakoaka’s laughter just to fit in.

Makoto paid no mind to Nakoaka and Takeishi, but she would later text a thank you to Ryuji for having her back in the morning. Ryuji would forget to respond. Makoto didn’t take it personally. 

_ I just have to get through homeroom, then History, then English... Biology, Social Studies, Math, student council... Why does the day have to be so long? _

As Makoto found her seat in the homeroom of Mr. Yamauchi, she left her bag on her desk. Out came a moleskin journal, the one she had been carrying with her since starting her third year. Makoto picked up her favorite pen, opened to a blank canvas, and started writing her to-do list. 

  1. Talk with Mr. Maruki about organizing another park clean-up day.
  2. Ask Mr. Hashino when and where the yearbook committee meets, so as to visit them before the book is finalized on behalf of student council. 
  3. Address the allegations made against Mr. Hosoi. 
  4. Check into the rumors about the drug dealings going on by the vending machines outside Mr. Kondo’s room. 
  5. Prepare and perhaps, if I have time, rehearse my speech for the school festival. Remember to keep it short, sweet, and to the point. 
  6. Research into more universities that specialize in criminal justice. I need to get on this more... 
  7. Talk with Ozawa about updating the student council website. 
  8. Address any new concerns in the student council dropbox. 
  9. Complete daily homework and studying. 
  10. Continue reading _Never Let Me Go_, to keep up with Ren. 
  11. Make dinner for Sae and myself. 
  12. Work to rectify my popularity. 

Makoto’s black pen underlined that last point. It was the same point she always wrote at the end of her to-do list, but never seemed to follow through on. 

With the bell’s sudden toll, Makoto closed her journal, tied the string back around, and put it inside her bag. The announcements had started right on cue, and as student council president, Makoto knew to always pay attention to the announcements. She listened as closely as she could, trying not to mind the two students whispering loudly next to her. 

“.... and Mr. Kondo’s class will be performing an original play next week ....” 

“.... the hot and cold lunches for today include ....”

“... make sure to stay after school next Thursday for our annual ....”

Makoto could barely make them out, but she could hear her neighbors crystal clear. They were talking about hitting up the mall after school and maybe going on a double date sometime this weekend. They wanted to look their best, so the first student was going to wear the new dress her mom bought her, and the second student was going to wear the new dress her dad bought her. Turns out the two matched and it was a total coincidence, to which they laughed about for a minute or more. 

“Can you two stop?” 

Makoto sent them a death glare. She noticed the entire room manifest as it turned to face her. She felt the weight of a dozen judgmental eyes at once. 

“Mind your own business, Miss Prez,” said the first student. 

“Yeah, can it,” said the second one. “This doesn’t concern you.” 

“I just want to hear the announcements in peace, but when you keep talking-” 

“Quiet down over there, you two,” said Mr. Yamauchi, motioning to the two students Makoto had argued with. Makoto, though still a bit flustered by the confrontation, smiled in approval and continued to listen to the announcements, only to recognize soon after that she had already failed her twelfth to-do list point.

_ I can’t rectify my popularity by having teachers side with me all the time... But... it’s my job to care about the announcements, it’s my job to be on top of the news. I have to do what’s right before caring about popularity, right? Right? _

“And make sure to buy a raffle ticket for the ‘Principal for a Day’ fundraiser for the school band, starting today! Win the chance to make and change the rules however you like for an entire day of school! Imagine all the possibilities! ....”

_ A surprise fundraiser? I didn’t know anything about that... And what a unique opportunity they’re offering... I’ll have to buy a ticket. Even if I don’t win, I have to hope no one with unruly intentions gets that kind of power... _

Makoto looked at her neighbors, who had continued whispering to each other but at a slightly lower volume. She looked at the rest of the classroom, either head submerged in their phones or talking with someone nearby. Upon hearing this announcement continue, though, Makoto’s neighbors’ ears perked up. 

“Oh, that sounds like fun,” said the first student. “Just imagine what I could do if I were the principal for a whole day. I could make the vending machines sell good shit for once, and maybe I could boss around Miss President!”

“I’m definitely getting a ticket, too, but I’ll give it to you,” said the second student. “I don’t really want to be principal, but it’ll increase your chances!” 

Makoto, not one to feel despondent over a competition, opened her phone and saw four unread messages. _ That’s unusual... _

“Principal?” from Haru. 

“New fundraiser?” from Ozawa. 

“Are you...?” from Ann. 

But she opened first to Ren’s chat history. 

“You’re gonna buy a ticket for that fundraiser, right?” he had said. 

Makoto remembered yesterday's conversation, how Ren had agreed, a bit begrudgingly, to help her become more popular. _I need this. _In a hurry to get to her first class, Makoto held her phone tightly and typed faster than her fingers were used to. 

“I’m going to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading all this way; it means more to me than you know! The support of this great community helps to keep me going and makes a lot of this feel worthwhile. Of course, special thanks to @vieboheme1 on Twitter for taking the time to proofread and make sure this story made sense.
> 
> I plan on making this a chapter series, so I hope, if you enjoyed reading this first entry, you'll stick around to see where the story goes from here. This first chapter took a lot longer to write than I expected, so I can't set an exact date for when entry two is coming along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fundraiser to become principal for a day occupies the entire school's attention. Makoto attempts to purchase a raffle ticket, but is distracted by an encounter with one of her peers. Eiko closes in on Makoto and Ren's secret relationship, and Makoto becomes deeply suspicious of the school's intentions behind this fundraiser.

From a young age, Makoto had been forced to live life as an outcast. Navigating the complex social norms of compulsory education as a ten year old gave her frequent headaches. She recognized, based on the example her older sister had set, the importance of getting good grades, even when her peers became too cool to care anymore. Their judgmental stares, their uncouth attitudes. But Makoto wasn’t satisfied with just getting good grades; Makoto craved exemplary marks on all of her assignments, by whatever means necessary. No one had higher expectations for herself than Makoto Niijima. She had to be the best, not just for her own good, but to set an example for others to follow. She modelled appropriate behavior at all times, never once acting out or receiving punishment from teachers, and she did her homework without fail, hoping the others would follow her lead. It was the Niijima way. 

While having better grades certainly rendered Makoto an outcast on its own, it was her awkwardness about it all that set her further and further from making any potential friends. She never quite improved in that regard, even into high school. By then, Makoto’s marginalization became the norm, and she would feel especially connected to other outcasts. Her sympathy for the Phantom Thieves, for example, grew the more she discovered about them, until that fateful day when she wound up becoming an integral member of their operation. 

Part of Makoto’s unpopularity in school was due to her awkwardness, but another, perhaps greater piece of the puzzle were the whisperings behind closed doors. Walking the halls of Shujin as a first year, Makoto would make eye contact and wave at anyone who seemed friendly enough and lacked the same social expertise. But they rarely returned the favor. After all, Makoto became the subject of nasty rumors shortly after the first round of exams, when she so thoroughly crushed her peers that everyone needed to know this person’s identity. The whispers only intensified from there on.

“She’s definitely not normal,” Makoto remembered hearing. 

Nevertheless, Makoto took pride in being abnormal, considering academic laziness was the norm.  _ I’m doing what’s best for me. Their lack of personal responsibility and motivation is unfitting and immature. What will happen when they need to get into the right university but their grades are in shambles? Who will write them a letter of recommendation, when their teachers have three straight years of negative experiences to pull from? How will their college essays look, when they haven’t paid enough attention in class to learn to write well?  _

Makoto believed herself to be doing the right thing not just for herself, but for her sister, too. The more she observed Sae’s isolation at work and at home, Makoto realized that her leading a successful professional life after school was critical to their family’s survival. Sae’s mental state crumbled day after day, and her sister was acutely aware of the financial toll their father’s death put on their family. Sae insisted Makoto use her free time to study instead of picking up part-time work, but that didn't stop her from wondering if life would be easier for the two of them with a little extra money in their pockets. Whenever she passed by the “Help Wanted” sign outside the Central Street Diner, whenever she struck up conversation with the cheerful employees of the Shibuya Bookstore, Makoto considered disobeying her sister’s advice, as risky as that might seem, for their own sake. 

After her second round of first year exams, Makoto was shocked to find that another student had closed the gap between her scores and theirs. She still held the top spot, but climbing up ever so slowly behind her was another student: Daisuke Nakayama, Makoto’s eventual rival for student council president. 

For her last round of exams, Makoto studied even harder and more diligently, only to discover that Daisuke had nearly tied her top spot. 

“I’m catching up to you!” said Daisuke, patting himself on the back. “You better watch out!”

Makoto turned around to face Daisuke momentarily, her right hand clutching her bag and her left hand at her side. She needed to get moving, and though she knew of this stranger’s name, this was their first conversational encounter. 

“Feel free to try,” she said, before continuing to her next class. Makoto reversed direction again and shot a glance back at Daisuke that communicated her utter indifference towards his challenge. 

In the ensuing days, Makoto’s confidence soared. Not one to let a challenge like that go unaccepted, Makoto spent even more time than usual in the library, studying until school closed for the night. The librarians appreciated the stellar example Makoto set for the rest of the students in the library, as they would repeatedly have to battle noise levels and students using the library as a hang-out spot. She was silent, kept to herself, and was a library regular. What else could they ask for?

It wasn’t until Makoto’s third year at Shujin when another student finally surpassed her record-setting marks. She tried not to take it personally, though it still stung to think about even months later. Makoto wanted to be the first student to graduate Shujin having set the top spot for all three years, which was still possible, but one of her records was already broken. 

“Remember that time I scored higher than you during my first round of exams?” Ren had gloated to her afterwards. 

“I do,” said Makoto, feigning enthusiasm. “I’m... glad it was you, of all people.”

“That’s a very mature response.” 

“Well, the rest of the school is so concerned with beating me, but you just wanted to set the example that you weren’t just a delinquent with no brains.”

“Hey!” Ren exclaimed, folding his arms and chuckling to himself. 

“I’m not saying you are a delinquent! The schoolwide rumor was that you were, though. Your strong grades did go a long way towards dispelling that awful myth.” 

“I get you. I remember you didn’t realize yet that I was the transfer student, and I even heard that steam billowed from your ears when one of your little student council minions told you a second year snapped your record. You were so angry!”

Ren growled at her, holding his hands as if they were claws, resembling an angry cat. Mona, resting in his backpack, immediately awoke. 

“That’s not true at all!” Makoto retorted, her arms thrown in the air in frustration. “I was angry, but there certainly wasn’t steam coming from my ears. That’s a total fabrication. Who told you that?” 

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” 

Makoto relaxed her neck, realizing that she had gotten worked up over nothing. _It was just a joke._ _It was just a joke... Relax..._

“It must be fate for us to be together, then. As a unit, we’re unstoppable,” said Makoto, trying to shift the conversation away from that open wound. Ren grinned at the mention of fate. “This school is so reckless sometimes. So many of Shujin’s students couldn’t care less about their grades, or they only care about them as a way of beating me. They want to have something to shove in the face of the stuck-up Miss President. It’s exhausting.” 

And she was right. Daisuke’s exam grades, after all, slipped back into the rest of the pack after his election bid failed. He gave up, no longer committed to topping Makoto’s scores. 

All of these thoughts and memories ran through Makoto’s head as she walked towards Shujin’s main lobby. History class had just finished, and she had a singular mission in mind with a few minutes of passing time available. 

_ I hope the raffle tickets aren't too expensive... But at least it's going towards a good cause.  _

As she turned down the hallway to the main lobby, Makoto walked into a rather burly and tough-skinned student standing in a line around the corner. Her head clunked against the student’s bulking arm, causing her to stumble around and nearly trip in front of a rather large crowd of her peers. 

While waiting to compose herself, Makoto’s face blushed all over. Her embarrassment deepened as she finally recognized who she had bumped into.

“I’m so sorry... I really am sorry, please forgive me.” 

“Watch where you’re going, Miss President,” said Tae, another third year and the star of the wrestling team. He covered his cheek with his palm, feigning an injury. “You really got me with that one.”

Makoto picked herself up, regained her confidence, and quickly realized Tae’s attempts to goad her into further embarrassment.

“I... I didn’t hit you, I just bumped into you, on accident, which I’ve already apologized for,” she said, correcting her posture and adjusting her head. She had elected to take a stand against his antics. 

_ Even if he’s popular, I can’t let him trick me into getting angry... But how am I ever supposed to be well-liked by people if I keep embarrassing myself like this?  _

Makoto briefly looked past Tae and noticed the line stretched around the next corner as it presumably continued further down. She covered her forehead with her hand and swept some loose hair away. Her peers’ onlooking eyes had shifted elsewhere, so Makoto felt momentarily reassured. 

“Well, what if I don’t want to accept your apology? What if I just hold a grudge against you?” Tae said. 

“That would be a huge overreaction, considering it was just an accident, Tae. Please leave me be.” 

“Leave you be? Shouldn’t I be saying that to you, Miss President? Always up in other people’s business, trying to get them to do their homework or become a robot for the teachers like you.” 

“I am not a robot...” Makoto whined, before realizing the sound of her voice. 

Tae laughed at Makoto’s whimpery voice. He patted his friend’s back, who stood a spot in front of him in line. 

“I am not a robot...” he mimicked. 

“Stop that!” Makoto yelled, causing Tae to laugh even more. 

“Hey Hikaru, if I become principal for a day and win this thing, does that mean I get to tell her what to do?” He pointed sharply at Makoto. “You know, the stuck-up president? Maybe we can make it so locker stuffings are allowed.”

Hikaru pushed the air in front of him and made a crunching sound with his mouth, imitating the sound of steel clanging against itself. 

“None of the teachers would allow that. Bullying is a crime, not something you can just make legal as principal,” Makoto reasoned, while clutching her bookbag. She briefly about-faced, enough to find an opening for her to leave. 

“She’s right, you know,” Hikaru said. 

“Well, what if I just pretend I didn’t see it happen? You know, like how you and Principal Kobayakawa pretended you didn’t know about Kamoshida’s abuses?”

Makoto had already turned to walk away as Tae continued his rant.

“You can’t seriously expect us all to forget about that, eh Makoto?” 

_ He just wants to get under my skin... I doubt Tae even cares about what Kamoshida did.  _ Makoto clenched her hands into fists and walked with purpose towards her next class. Her palms began to sweat as her fingers tightened. She didn’t dare look back as Hikaru and Tae wondered to themselves what she was doing.  _ Using those abuses just to make me feel worse about myself... He's completely despicable. No better than the others.  _

_ And if he wins this raffle... No. I can't bear to imagine what such a future would look like. And on top of all this, how can I ever hope to become popular when all the popular students want is to use the temporary power of this raffle to control me?  _

Makoto caught herself walking quickly, making up for lost time.  _ It’s not polite to push through people, but... Well, I can't be late for class. I just need to go up the stairwell, and it's right there.  _ Makoto drove through the crowd of late arrivals until she made her way to the stairs. Flanked by more of the crowd's indifferent faces, Makoto soon became aware of their snickering grins.  _ Is this... just because I'm hurrying to class? Is being on time so uncool?  _ Wondering to herself about her fading popularity, Makoto slowed her walk until she matched the pace of the students around her. She turned around, saw that the grins had faded, and was content for a few seconds.

“You really picked a fight with Tae?” a nearby voice exclaimed. It was Eiko, leaning against the classroom door, typing furiously into her phone. “Damn, Makoto! Between that and you asking out Ren-kun soon, you've really grown a spine recently. I can’t keep up with all this at once...” 

_ She already knows?! But... how, and why?  _

Makoto gasped and covered her mouth. Eiko looked quizzically at her friend, whose mind was filled with stained memories and who still had yet to respond. Not one to leave a conversation unfinished, and full of curiosity after their talk yesterday, Eiko decided to press on her favorite topic, the one Makoto had hoped to ignore today. 

“But enough about Tae. He’s a jerk anyway. I need to know the latest about you and Ren-kun.” 

“I really need to get to class, Eiko, the bell is about to ring... I’ll tell you after school, okay?” Makoto pleaded. She moved towards Ms. Chuono’s doorway and noticed the teacher inside, facing the blackboard and writing words in English. They were studying verb conjugations. A wave of unpleasant emotions rushed over Makoto’s face as she wished to get Ms. Chuono’s attention, just to inform her she wasn’t late. 

“That’s such a long wait! I’m impatient, you know.”

“Eiko, really... Please move.” 

Eiko stood in front of the classroom door, her body covering the entire entrance. 

“Nuh-uh! Not until I get  _ all _ the details! There’s got to be-” 

“Eiko, I don’t want to have to do this...”

“Huh? Do what?”

Makoto grabbed Eiko’s shoulder, pulled to the right a tad, and pushed herself and her bookbag through the brief opening that presented itself. Her body chafed against the doorway, but otherwise it was a smooth maneuver. She successfully made it to the other side, and everyone was looking at her. 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto whispered to her friend, before facing the curious faces of her fellow honors student peers. 

_ This popularity issue is not going to be fixed easily.  _

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Makoto knew where to find Ren, near the vending machines by Mr. Kondo’s classroom. Tae’s comments rang through her head, as he wanted them to, and Makoto was helpless against them. She was simultaneously aware of her mind’s preoccupation with Tae and the need to not be preoccupied with him. Attempting to distract herself, Makoto pulled out her phone and checked her unread messages. 

“How do you plan on winning a random drawing?” Ren had texted her back. 

Her confidence took a momentary hit, but then again, her confidence was necessary in order to avoid the doomsday scenario. Full of concern, Makoto considered what school would be like if Tae or the students from her homeroom became principal for the day. She would have to call in sick, of course, but then what about her perfect attendance record and the certificate she would earn at graduation for that achievement? What would her sister say if she found out Makoto had been pretending to be sick? How would she catch up on all her lost homework? Makoto realized the impossibility of calling in sick, but she had devised another plan. 

“If we all pool our resources together and stand behind my candidacy, I’ll be sure to win. Other people are doing the same thing. We can each buy one ticket, and maybe I can get some student council officers to join in, too...” Makoto replied. She took a few seconds before sending a second text. “You want me to win, don’t you?” 

“Of course, you’re easily the most qualified student in the whole building. You’re smart, capable, mature... But you have to remember it’s all up to chance. A roll of the dice. You can’t guarantee anything.” 

_ He’s right. It’s just... I don’t want to admit that.  _

_ But I have to win. I have to.  _

As Makoto waited to respond, she received another series of notifications, this time from their group chat. 

“Yooooo, Principal Niijima in the house!” said Ryuji. “I’m so ready for this.” 

“What is this about Makoto becoming a principal? Did something happen?” said Yusuke. 

“Yeah, Inari, they’re just going to hire an inexperienced 18-year-old to be principal,” said Futaba.

“Shujin is hosting a raffle fundraiser to decide which student gets to become principal for a day. And I for one support Principal Niijima wholeheartedly. I know you’d do the best job, Mako-chan,” said Haru. 

“As long as it’s not Ryuji,” replied Futaba. 

“And what’s so wrong with that idea?” said Ryuji. He then added a frown emoji as a separate text. 

“Everything!” said Ann. “I also support Principal Niijima!” 

“I support Makoto as well,” said Ren.

“Thank you, everyone. With your support, I am sure to win,” said Makoto, before closing her phone and facing forward. 

Watching the conversation unfold, Makoto grinned as her candidacy had started without her even proposing it to them yet. Despite her serious demeanor during texts, Makoto loved watching her teammates’ banter. It delighted her to see such spirited conversation, and to see everyone supporting her so kindly.  _ At least I have friends who like me. Now I can’t let them down.  _ Her mind filled with grandiose visions of herself as principal, sitting in the chair Principal Kobayakawa once sat in, making announcements from the principal’s very own phone line, watching her rivals get stuffed into lockers from the school’s security cameras without saying a word... Instructing the teachers to suspend anyone who didn’t do their homework that day, serving only her favorite meals for lunch, letting Ren skip class to visit her, perhaps the faculty would be so satisfied with her job that she’d be hired full-time, and then...

_ No... No, no, no. What am I thinking? I can’t just...  _

And then, she heard a crunch and a crash, as her head hurt once more. 

“Oh God, are you alright?” 

It was Ren’s voice, and Makoto was on the ground. He extended his hand to lift her back to her feet. She had walked with her phone in her hands, her eyes looking down and away from the people in front of her. 

“I keep doing that...” Makoto murmured. 

“I heard.”

“You heard, too?!” Makoto moaned. “Why does everyone in this school have to know everything?”

“What can I say? Rumors spread quickly here.” Ren smiled, acknowledging the irony of his words. They stood quietly across from each other, looking into each other’s eyes, enjoying the temporary silence. “So... Principal Niijima sounds nice, doesn’t it?” 

“I... I need to win this, Ren. For my sake, and for the sake of the school,” said Makoto. “I’m worried how others would abuse that power for their own ends.”

_ But didn’t I just...?  _

“I think I understand.” 

Makoto smiled, then covered her head. She felt a terrible ache in her forehead, an unstable feeling that made her sick. 

“Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” 

“I’m angry, Ren. I just can’t believe the faculty would be so irresponsible as to make this fundraiser while we still don’t have a permanent principal... It seems like everyone else who’s participating wants to use it as an opportunity to bully and ‘put me in my place.’ How is that fair?” 

_ Nice save.  _

Ren believed her, and hoped to comfort her further. He knew something was bothering her, as she often acted this way when her mind was preoccupied.

“You really can’t let them get to you.” 

“When I win, I will make them eat their words.” A dim light flashed over Makoto’s face. Ren noticed her expression, stoic and serious. “I swear it.” 

Ren moved closer to his girlfriend, afraid of what her words insinuated. He had no sympathy for Tae or the others, but he knew from experience that when Makoto was angry, anyone in her path had better watch out. Her anger in the metaverse often manifested itself violently. Ann had once warned them about Makoto ripping off their arms. 

“Makoto... Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Unaware of any change to her expression, Makoto looked confused. 

“I think so. Why?”

“You just seem a bit... out of it recently. Like you’re not your usual self. Like the normal Makoto wouldn’t want to win this raffle just to stick it in other people’s faces.” 

Makoto looked puzzled, but deep down, she understood Ren’s meaning. She peered through her short-term memory at their conversation, realizing how she had just come off.  _ I said, “I swear it.” What did I mean by that?  _ No matter what had transpired earlier in the day, all she wanted was to be accepted by her peers. A vindictive rage had been brewing inside her, clouding her judgement. 

“You’re right, Ren. I... don’t know what’s gotten into me. I just want the rumors and hatred to stop. They’re both so exhausting.” 

“If you lash out at those who caused the rumors, you’ll only make things worse for yourself. You have to just ignore them, pretend they don’t exist,” Ren reasoned. He grabbed Makoto’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes, communicating that he had taken his own advice to heart, too. “You have to.” 

“You make it seem so easy...” 

Ren laughed to himself. 

“I have experience with this, you know.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just...” Makoto felt the buzz of her phone. “One second.” 

The buzzing sound continued, over and over again, until Makoto finally found her phone inside her bookbag.  _ Who could be calling me right now? And during lunch...  _

“MakotoMakotoMakotoMakotoMakoto!” 

_ Eiko... _

“You’re relentless today, aren’t you?” Makoto responded. 

“Call me the student council president’s personal secretary. I can’t help it!” 

“We might be able to arrange something like that,” Makoto laughed, then considered how that would look after she won the raffle. Eiko as her personal secretary would be nice, considering how she stayed on top of the school’s rumors. It would be invaluable for her to have her help. “Well, what do you want? I’m a bit busy right now.” 

“Oooooo, with what?” Eiko moved her phone closer to her mouth, so as to amplify her voice even louder. “Tell me!”

Makoto pulled her phone away from her ear.  _ That hurt... _

“You first. What did you call for?”

“Well... You know how you were going to ask out Ren soon?” 

“...Yes.” 

“I just found out from one of his friends that he likes you back! Ahhhh!” Eiko screamed louder and louder, enough to startle Ren nearby. Makoto moved her phone even further away, and exhaled loudly.

“Who is that?” Ren asked. 

“Wait, is that him? That sounds like his voice. Makoto, are you asking him out right now? And you didn’t even tell me? I can’t believe-” 

Makoto hung up. 

“It was Eiko,” she said. “She... Well, she wants us to be together. Pretty badly, in fact.” 

“I can’t believe actual people ship us together.” 

“What’s ‘shipping’ mean?” 

Temporarily not thinking about Eiko’s worrying phone call, Makoto searched her mind for an answer to this question. 

“It’s... Don’t worry about it. Did I hear that one of my friends told Eiko I have a crush on you?” 

“Ryuji,” she said, without hesitation. 

“Ryuji for sure.” 

* * *

Between classes, Makoto made sure to stop by the main lobby. The hustle and bustle of earlier in the day had stopped, and the line stretched only a quarter as long as before. On her way to the lobby, Makoto noticed dozens of posters advertising the fundraiser, as well as other school events. The fundraiser occupied people’s attention the most, though, as they quietly murmured to themselves who might win, and what would happen to the school afterwards. For how little the student body seemed to pay attention to the announcements, nothing else seemed to occupy their attention as much as this fundraiser. The opportunity to hold power in an institution in which they were typically powerless was alluring. 

As Makoto waited patiently for her turn to purchase a ticket, the line filled up behind her.  _ So much for the attention of this dying down... I guess everyone wants to win, after all.  _

Unable to wait patiently without occupying herself with negative feelings, Makoto thought of Ryuji’s loud mouth, Tae’s jerkish words, and Eiko’s rumor-mongering. Nothing seemed to be going right for her today.

When it finally became her turn, Makoto sauntered up to the window and presented what money she had on her person.

“Ah, Niijima-san. So glad to see you here purchasing a ticket. Really, we’re all glad to see you’re involved with this,” said Ms. Kawakami, with a tinge of relief in her voice. She seemed to want to confide in Makoto. Though she had a strong relationship with many of Shujin’s faculty, Makoto hadn’t talked much with Kawakami before today.  _ Good word of my presidency must be spreading throughout the faculty... That’s positive news, isn’t it? _

“You are? Well, thank you for placing your trust in me,” said Makoto. 

“Everyone else so far has been... well, kind of... undesirable for the job, I guess you could say? At least you’ve got some credentials, you know?” 

Ms. Kawakami pulled out a long wheel of raffle tickets and presented it in front of her. 

“I know  _ exactly  _ what you mean, Ms. Kawakami,” Makoto smiled, glad to see that someone appreciated her involvement in the fundraiser. It made her heart happy to be appreciated at all, and it delighted her to know that, should she win, the entire school wouldn’t be full of doom and gloom.  _ Again, it’s another teacher though...  _

“Now, how many tickets are you buying?”

“As many as I can afford,” she said, completely serious in tone. 

“Well... It looks like you can buy five with what yen you have on you. But...” 

“But what?” Makoto interrupted. 

Ms. Kawakami itched her neck and looked around the office, unable to focus her attention on any one thing. 

“Why don’t you just... buy one? I would hate to see you spend all your money at once like this,” she said. “Believe it or not, but the band has already reached their fundraising goal. Any money you donate now will go towards next year’s events and field trips.” 

Makoto noticed how oddly her teacher was acting. She wanted to ensure her victory, and it would make her feel more confident if she could buy as many tickets as possible. But then again, her teacher was encouraging her not to.  _ Maybe there’s an unwritten rule about buying more than one?  _

“I’m... Well I want to win pretty badly,” Makoto laughed briefly to herself. “Are you sure about this?”

“You’ll be fine,” Ms. Kawakami said, with a wink. “I promise.” 

Incredulous and unable to respond, Makoto handed over the money for one ticket, grabbed it from Ms. Kawakami’s hands, and then began walking in the other direction, away from the lobby booth. 

“I hope you win!” Ms. Kawakami smiled, communicating complete sincerity. 

Makoto stopped behind the booth’s door, so as to hear the next transaction take place. She was deeply curious about Ms. Kawakami’s confusing words. She pulled out her phone and began looking through her most recent text messages, so as to make it seem like she was occupied while standing still. 

“Three tickets, please,” asked the next student at the window, this time a first-year. He wore a bright smile and seemed full of energy, nothing intimidating about him. Makoto wondered what the school would be like under a first-year’s authority. 

Then, she remembered Kawakami’s words.  _ “You’ll be fine. I promise,” she said. Does she mean... does she mean that the person who’s put in charge of the school won’t actually have that much power? Maybe I shouldn’t be so worried...  _

“Alright, here you go!” said Ms. Kawakami. She gave the student three tickets without a word of resistance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't dramatic irony so fun? After riding the high of the first chapter, I decided to start writing chapter 2 pretty quickly. Here it is. I hope you like where the story is going, or that at least this chapter gives you a clearer picture of things. 
> 
> Thank you so much to @vieboheme1 on Twitter and AO3 once again for proofreading my insanity. It's so helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, rain pattered against the top of Makoto’s umbrella as she made the familiar walk from Yongen-Jaya station to Leblanc. The rain seeped through and onto her coat from time to time, and as it picked up, so too did her frustration with the weather. _ At least this walk is fairly short... But who knows what it’ll be like going home later. _

Upon arriving at Leblanc, Makoto greeted her friends and sipped a warm cup of coffee, prepared by Ren, while waiting for the rest of her team to arrive. The coffee did little to ease Makoto’s unrelenting anxieties, especially as Ren had called for them to meet a bit unexpectedly. It was time for the Phantom Thieves’s monthly outing into Mementos, the most curious part of the Metaverse to Makoto. Among the thieves, Makoto was chosen to have the role of advisor, a sort of second-in-command to Joker’s usual leadership, and as advisor, Makoto would frequently caution the team before entering Mementos, should they happen to lose or perhaps even forget an important part of themselves back there. She had seen it happen to herself once already, when she lost her favorite pen along the Path of Akzeriyyuth and it disappeared into dust. Makoto speculated afterwards that Mementos held an unforeseen power over reality, but she kept her thoughts mostly to herself, not wanting to bother the team with her musings. 

Similarly, Makoto worried about the nature of shadows, the power they possessed over the psyche and behavior of seemingly ordinary humans. When Makoto first discovered that her sister had a palace, everything about her recent change in attitude clicked. She learned, after enduring them for weeks, not to take Sae’s outbursts and insults so personally. It didn’t make them disappear, but it lessened their insulting power considerably. 

“The shadows we encountered last time were especially fearsome, and it’s only going to get harder as we descend further... Keep your wits about you. I’d caution everyone to stay on their toes, alright?” Makoto warned her friends with an air of motherly energy in her voice. 

_ I will do whatever I can to protect my friends... Even when they break promises of secrecy. _ Makoto hadn’t forgotten about the call she received from Eiko earlier, in which she implicated one of Ren’s friends. It pained her to think about as she surveyed the room, hovering over Ryuji’s face a bit more intently. The secrecy of their relationship had been jeopardized, while Makoto had wanted to get ahead of everyone by asking out Ren in public. _ It would be a popularity boost for me, at a time when I could really use any help I could get... But the way Ryuji went about it was not at all what I had planned. Why can’t anything go right for once...? _

“Roger that,” said Futaba. “I’ll try to scan as much as I can! It’s unreliable, yknow, but it’s better than nothing!” 

“Your help is always appreciated,” said Ren. The two shared a nod of approval. 

Makoto passed a cursory glance at Ren. Whenever she heard him speak, Makoto’s eyes gravitated in his direction, almost unconsciously. Unable to focus with so much stress on her mind, Makoto craved the comfort and security of his intimacy. _ Why do we even need to visit Mementos today? Why can’t we just have another night to ourselves? Why couldn’t we just postpone it after hearing what Ryuji did earlier? _Makoto returned her gaze to Ren as Yusuke spoke about how miserable the train ride to Yongen-Jaya was, with nearly constant screaming babies and a crowded car. As always, Makoto worried about Ren’s safety above all else, above even Yusuke’s unintentionally hilarious storytelling, and above her better judgement. 

“Hey Makoto,” asked Ryuji, a cheeky smile forming on his face as he noticed he caught her attention. “What are you looking at?”

_If I could punch one person right now without any consequences, it’d be him._ _To think he and Ann have been an item for weeks and I’ve kept shut about it for their sake. That loud-mouthed piece of shit could never hold a promise. _

“Umm...” said Makoto, rendered speechless. 

“Shut up, Ryuji!” yelled Ann. “Let Yusuke finish!”

“It’s quite alright, Ann, I was practically done,” consoled Yusuke, raising his hand to dismiss the tension. “And the ending isn’t very interesting.” 

Before giving his girlfriend a chance to respond fully, Ren snapped to attention and turned towards Ryuji. 

“Why were you watching Makoto so closely?” 

Flustered and unable to come up with a response, Ryuji zipped his mouth shut and started a nervous panic. Ren relaxed back in his chair, his work complete. 

“Uh.... W-Well, I mean... It’s not that she isn’t pretty, it’s just-”

“That’s a good point! Why _ were _you watching Makoto so closely?” realized Ann, now staring a hole through Ryuji’s head. Her hands rested on her hips, and she raised her eyebrows accusingly. “Huh? Do you have a crush on your senpai or something?” 

“Uhmmm-”

“Actually, you already told us what your type is. Makoto fits the description you gave us in Hawaii... Someone intelligent, beautiful, can boss you around and put you in your place...”

Yusuke, Futaba, and Ren snickered to themselves. Haru sat with her hand over her mouth, entirely unsure what to think and how to react. She didn’t want to upset anyone, so she searched for Morgana, who had moved beneath Ryuji’s laid-back chair out of second-hand embarrassment. He had covered his eyes. 

Makoto blushed and looked briefly at Ren, long enough to catch his failed attempts to stop laughing. 

“I-, I promise it’s not what you think!” bursted Ryuji, holding up his hands innocently towards Ann. Sweat began to form on his forehead and drip onto his classic yellow t-shirt. “I mean, honestly, I would never lie, so listen to me for a second, just a second, okay? Makoto is pretty but she is _ not _ my type! Besides I just saw her looking at-”

“I was looking at Ren,” Makoto interrupted, full of confidence after watching both Ann and Ren jump to her defense. “Excuse me for being so concerned about our leader’s safety and well-being. Without him, we are powerless and I don’t want to imagine what that would be like. I don’t want to imagine that dismal of a future.”

“Oh...” said Ryuji, feeling like an idiot. 

“If our operation loses Ren, we are done for. There’s no way we can recover from that. And think about the size of the target on our backs recently. Between the SIU, the police department, and the school, our enemies outnumber us and have been outmaneuvering us every step of the way. We are fighting against enemies that seem to want to trap us and label us all as murderers and thugs. Am I wrong for expressing concern for our most important member?” 

_ ...What did he say again? “I would never lie”? _

Makoto covered her mouth, as if she spoke her thoughts aloud. She realized that her emotions had gotten the better of her, and that she may have inadvertently scared everyone prior to entering Mementos together. Looking around for support from the others, Makoto caught Haru and Futaba staring in her direction. Ann had her arms crossed, and her gaze hadn’t left Ryuji since the conversation began. Yusuke was eating ramen. 

“I, too, worry about Ren-kun from time to time,” said Haru, quietly but reassuringly. 

“I... also worry about you, Ren,” said Futaba. 

“I promise I’ll be fine,” replied Ren, dividing his gaze between the three of them equally, now that he knew people were watching him. He realized Ryuji was probably the one who must have told Eiko he had a crush on Makoto. Despite being a good friend otherwise, Ryuji never seemed to recognize when to keep his mouth shut.

“I do not worry about you, Ren, because I have seen your skills in battle, and I know that you are a flawless artist when it comes to painting the palace floors with the miserable corpses of shadows,” said Yusuke, before resuming his ramen eating. 

Ren opened his mouth as if to speak, but then shut it. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I know you’ll be fine, Ren,” said Makoto, ignoring Yusuke’s odd comment while beginning to curl her hair between her fingers. “I really can’t help but worry sometimes...” 

“You’re so sweet, Makoto. Anyone would be lucky to date you,” said Ann, with a wink.

_ Her too?! Does she... know? Did Ryuji tell even more people? _

Ren quickly moved his shocked stare to Ann, shortly before Morgana piped in from beneath Ryuji’s chair.

“Can we _ please _ just focus? I’m tired of all this dating talk,” Morgana moaned. “We have a mission to take care of, don’t we?” 

“You’re right,” said Makoto, glad to hear the conversation shift away from that uncomfortable subject. “Maybe we can discuss-”

“Woah, since when were you down there, Mona?” interrupted Ryuji, startled and still a bit overwhelmed by the situation from earlier. 

“I’ve been down here since you got exposed for having a crush on Queen! Now let’s enter Mementos already.” 

“Why you little...”

Makoto took a deep breath and prepared her phone. _ Let’s just get moving... _They didn’t discuss as much strategy as she would’ve liked, but if they kept up like this, it would last all evening, and Makoto still had obligations to take care of at home before going to bed. Ren gave Morgana a thumbs up and looked at Makoto, whose head was still looking down into her phone. He wondered if she was alright, but that would have to wait. 

* * *

Later that night, after she had finished cooking dinner and leaving leftovers in the fridge for her older sister, after she had cried to Ren on the phone about how much he means to her and how all the stresses in her life seemed to be coming to a head, after she had prepared for bed, snuggled up against her buchimaru plush, and read the most recent chapter of _ Never Let Me Go _, and after her first attempt to fall asleep soundly, Makoto wandered into the apartment living room and turned on the television. She was entirely exhausted from her day, and travelling into the Metaverse didn’t help things either. Eiko hadn’t given up on calling her number since the incident earlier, and Sae was nowhere to be seen. Makoto considered turning off her phone, as Ren had already fallen asleep by that point, but she wanted to wait to see if her sister would respond. 

Makoto stood about five feet from the television and held her buchimaru tightly against her chest. It comforted her when she needed it the most, even though she knew it was childish. It reminded her of a more pleasant and stress-free time, before her and Ren decided to be study partners, before the Phantom Thieves existed and took over her life, and before she was the most hated student in the entire school. 

“Allegations against the murderous Phantom Thieves continue to mount as....” 

Makoto changed the channel. 

“Representative Shido is set to give a speech in twenty minutes about the nation’s urgent need to confront the....”

Another channel change.

_ The Phantom Thieves, of course. What else could people be talking about? Is there anything else on the news these days? _

Makoto looked exasperated already, tired of the news and its constant negativity towards their team, tired of Eiko’s phone calls and text messages, tired of Ryuji’s loud mouth and banter, but not tired enough to fall asleep. 

After reaching channel 4, Makoto put down the remote and resolved to watch whatever came on. Commercials played for a minute or so before fanfare and music started. A suave-looking talk show host entered an elaborate, lit-up stage, introduced his esteemed guest of honor, and began asking him questions about the hot topic sweeping the nation. 

“...How can people expect to stay safe with the Phantom Thieves on the loose?” 

The television crowd gasped audibly. His guest, wearing a light green coat and a striped tie, wore a calm expression, despite the host and crowd’s apparent paranoia. He sat in the chair provided for him with his legs crossed and arms resting on his thighs. Makoto recognized him immediately, and a scowl formed on her face. 

“Though I am not sure the Phantom Thieves are behind the latest series of murders, they are still violating the law and need to be brought to justice. I would strongly encourage anyone who has a connection to or lead on the Thieves to come forward to Tokyo’s police department. Those who are closest to them seem to be the ones they target more frequently. It is a bit worrying, to say the least.” 

_ Akechi _ . _ So popular, yet so meticulous with his words, and so manufactured in his appearance. He knows more about us than he’s letting on... It seems everything he does has a hidden purpose. How can anyone trust his slimy, rude, good-for-nothing, inconsiderate... _

Makoto stopped herself. She picked up the remote and gestured towards the television, turning it off in time for the show to go to commercial again. The room darkened as the television’s light faded out. Makoto sat in the quiet melancholy and focused on maintaining steady breathing. 

_ He probably still thinks I’m some kind of a push-over. If only he could see me now. _

Her fists clenched and, in her mind’s eye, steel gauntlets appeared over them. She raised her hands up so she could see them, as she quickly and thoughtlessly smiled. She imagined herself personally taking care of anyone who threatened Ren’s life, shadow or otherwise. For example, earlier in the day, Makoto had fought off dozens of Tokyo’s darkest shadows beside her closest friends and her partner, risking all of their lives in the process. It did pain her to see their justice questioned so harshly from channel to channel. It wasn’t that she craved appreciation, although that would certainly be nice; it was that she recognized that the more their actions in the Metaverse went unappreciated, the more dangerous each mission would become. 

_ Akechi isn’t helping either, and with the school festival coming up, the student body will certainly vote for him to be invited to speak. Why does everything have to be so complicated? _

Makoto sat in the darkness for a minute or two longer, waiting for an answer to all of her life’s problems. She hoped an easy solution would present itself, a simple way of plugging all of the holes in her life without complication, but nothing came to her. Nothing at all.

_ I just need to take things one day at a time... Everything will turn out fine... _

Unable to focus without a light in the room, Makoto briefly restarted the television to get her bearings together. She then walked into the kitchen, flipped the nearest light switch, and turned back towards the television. Akechi was nowhere to be found, and another show had begun to air. Dramatic orchestral music played as the camera zoomed in on a suited gentleman sitting at a long table. The news anchor shuffled and straightened the papers in front of him, then stared into the camera and spoke with a deep, booming voice. 

“Welcome to Channel 4 Local News. Today’s hot story: A nearby high school’s principal was assassinated less than a month ago, and the culprit has yet to be discovered. The city of Tokyo’s police force continue to work hard to discover this mystery assailant. Many seem to believe the Phantom Thieves are behind this calculated attack, though the killer’s identity will not be the focus of today’s news.” 

_ Had to mention it anyway, didn’t you? I wonder if that was in the script... Do local news stations still have scripts? _

As the anchor spoke, Makoto’s distance from the television closed, until she finally laid her buchimaru back down on the couch and resolved to watch the segment. Anything that concerned the school concerned her duties as student council president, she reasoned. As the host continued to speak, Makoto expected whatever they would be discussing on the news to be nothing new to her, as nothing dramatic had happened at school since Principal Kobayakawa’s death. 

_ At least this segment won’t be about how the Phantom Thieves are terrible, murderous thugs... But if I watch for too long, I’m sure that’s next. They might even be planning on touring the school sometime soon. It seems their cameras are everywhere... _

“Instead, we’ll be highlighting this school’s positive, heartwarming attempts to rebuild their fractured community after such a tragic event. Between hiring outside counselors to support their students’ mental health and hosting numerous, creative fundraisers to support their many extracurriculars, Shujin’s faculty has excelled against the odds, and the school is finally starting to recover. Channel 4 News visited Shujin Academy earlier this day and interviewed a few of its head teachers for our next segment.” 

_ They... They were at school today? And no one told me? I can’t believe... _

Some basic word art appeared on the screen announcing the location, then the camera zoomed through one of Shujin’s main hallways, landing at the main lobby and the raffle booth, behind which Ms. Chouno currently sat. 

“Ms. Chouno, please tell us a little about Shujin’s attempts to revitalize and reassure the student body,” asked the young interviewer, who carried a boom mic in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He looked young enough to still be a student, or perhaps he was still in college. 

“Shujin is really more lively than ever these days, and really, it’s all thanks to teachers like myself! We’ve been holding the school together during this difficult time, working tirelessly and breaking our backs for the education and well-being of our student body. 

_ ...Teachers like you? You’re really going to throw all of student council under the bus like that? I don’t know how you could forget, but it was our organization that forced the faculty to hire in-building guidance counselors. _

“Without teachers like myself, students would be hopeless and adrift with no direction or purpose in their young lives.” 

Makoto considered shutting off the television and blowing off steam somewhere. But she muttered a few words to herself instead about not letting her emotions get the better of her and continued watching. 

As Makoto’s eyes returned to the screen, Chouno momentarily glared off screen at someone walking nearby. Makoto assumed it was Kawakami, considering her and Chuono’s known and mutual dislike for each other. As student council president, Makoto knew all the juicy details within the faculty, as teachers loved to confide in her their feelings. _ It’s more of a burden than a perk of the job, really. Shujin’s teachers gossip too much, and I hate getting caught in the middle of it. _

“For example, just today, we, the esteemed teachers of Shujin, the ones who have been holding this school together, we launched a raffle to support the school band, offering one lucky student the opportunity to sit in the principal’s office and make the rules for a day,” smiled Chouno, who then exhaled loudly after belting out that sentence. _ There she goes again... _ She wore a pink dress and a ruby necklace, and she seemed to be constantly flipping her hair behind her whenever the interview looked down at his clipboard. Makoto thought it looked funny and ridiculous. _ The teachers really are hopeless... Honestly, this school is doomed after I graduate. _

The interviewer took a step closer to the booth, then coughed into the microphone. 

“Can you tell us some more about how this, uh, raffle in particular is enlivening students?” 

“Well, you know how these fundraisers go. They’re always a big hit, and who knows who will win! It could really be anyone. The suspense keeps people invested.” 

_ It could really be anyone... Why is that so worrying to me? Why do I place such little faith in the average student? _

_ Oh, right. Because the average student hates me. _

Chouno took a deep breath, then resumed speaking into the microphone. 

“But I know there are a few students who are extra determined and are trying to rally up support. You’d have to see it for yourself; it’s only been one day and people are already forming teams and alliances like this is ‘Game of Thrones’! I love it!” Chouno laughed to herself, except her laugh was perhaps more obnoxious than anything she had said previously in the segment. 

_ Teams, alliances, support rallies... This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! Why is this drawing such a frenzy out of people? It’s just a school fundraiser! No one cared about the other dozen fundraisers we’ve done this year! _

_ But if I don’t win, whoever does will inevitably target me and abuse their power. I need to win, and the school needs me to win... Just believe in yourself, Makoto. _

_ ...But how am I supposed to win without a team? I guess the Phantom Thieves count, but only five of us go to Shujin, and that’s including myself. And Kawakami doesn’t want me to buy more than one ticket... Even though I saw her let another student buy three tickets. _

_ She did say “You’ll be fine,” though. This is all so confusing... _

Frustrated, overwhelmed, and deeply annoyed, Makoto resolved to wait in line before the booth again tomorrow to see if another teacher staffed it. _ Maybe a new teacher will let me buy a few extra tickets... There’s no way they would know I already bought one, right? _

Makoto sighed to herself, picked up her plush, turned off the television as Mr. Hanoi appeared on it, and slowly stepped towards her bedroom. It was almost eleven, and she needed to at least try to sleep again, even if her body wouldn’t let her. Facing a day without her usual amount of sleep would spell disaster, and she had to be alert and attentive as part of her daily duties as student council president. 

_ I wish Sae was home... _

* * *

The next day, Makoto wandered the halls of Shujin Academy fully aware that, at any time, Eiko could be around the corner waiting to pounce on her. Not literally, of course, but with tons of questions and perhaps while physically impeding her entry into her classes. She would of course ask why Makoto ignored her phone calls, to which Makoto would respond by saying her phone died and she had errands to run all evening so she didn’t have the chance to get back to her, and by the time she woke up the next day, she was too exhausted to respond. _ That’s only a temporary solution, and I’m not very good at lying... _

Makoto mouthed her planned excuses to herself as she walked to homeroom, books held tightly against her chest, eyes constantly scanning back and forth for her obnoxious friend, but also for Ryuji, Tae, or any of the dozens of other students who wouldn’t hesitate to publicly confront her about something, anything she might have done wrong in her role as student council president. _ If I rehearse the lie, perhaps I’ll have an easier time saying it. But if it comes off as rehearsed, wouldn’t that just make things worse? _

As she turned the corner into the main lobby, Makoto noticed an unusual patter of footsteps that seemed to be following behind her. They deviated from the usual foot traffic, opting to take the same turns as Makoto, even as she walked away from her homeroom and towards the second floor. Every time Makoto looked behind her, the footsteps scurried away to the nearest hiding place, whether it was a nearby wall or enclave or vending machine. 

_ Are people really stalking me? ... Well, I guess a part of me had this coming. _

Makoto took a long sigh, remembering what it was like to stalk Ren around Shujin and Shibuya months prior. It wasn’t her finest hour, as she realized shortly afterwards how embarrassing she looked. After taking the subway back and forth from Yongen-Jaya to Shibuya three times, she also understood that Ren had been leading her on a wild goose chase around the entire city. He was having fun with it at her expense. _ I deserved that... _

Makoto’s phone buzzed from inside her bag. She shuffled around to a window overlooking the courtyard, opened her bag, and saw a massive list of notifications: 50 unread messages. Incidentally, the most recent was from Ren, but the other 49 were all sent from the same number, Eiko’s. Makoto opened Ren’s chat history and ignored the other 49. 

“Try to have a great day at school, I love you and hope your day is less stressful than yesterday. I’ll meet you by the student council room after classes finish. Let’s talk about Ryuji and Ann.” 

_ At least he seems to have things under control. _

“Thanks so much, I love you too. And that’s a great idea; they’ve both been on my mind a lot,” she replied.

_ Things are so different from when I followed him into Shibuya... But even then I knew he was cute. Sis always said when I find the right person for me, it’d be in the most unlikely of scenarios. That our story of getting together would take ages to tell. _

Makoto surveyed the hallway’s bustling traffic, unable to place whoever must have been stalking her. She hoped that it had stopped for now, or perhaps the person got lost on the way up to the second floor. But as she put her phone back and resumed her path to her homeroom, Makoto noticed the same footsteps once again.

_ Is this because of the raffle? Do people really think I’m going to win, when Tae has the support of dozens of students and I have only four? If only they knew how miserable it is to hold power in this place... _

Making her way down the stairwell, Makoto remembered a shortcut between the cafeteria and her homeroom, a straight path without any corners for her stalker to hide. No amount of stealth could stop her. _ I know this school better than anyone. You stalked the wrong student council president. _

As Makoto turned towards the long shortcut, she heard the same footsteps, confirming that her stalker had fallen into her trap. She grinned with an air of confidence about her. _ Now who could my stalker be? _She wondered to herself about the stalker’s identity for a minute, as the smile never left her face. After nearly reaching the halfway point of the hallway, Makoto finally turned around. Her stalker ran for cover, only to find nothing safe to hide behind this time. Makoto took slow steps in their direction, until finally their identity was clear.

It was Eiko, hiding her face behind an upside-down school magazine. Makoto recognized her tattered skirt, long black hair, and fluorescent pink nail polish. 

“Do you think this is some kind of joke? Because it’s not funny at all!” shouted Makoto, folding her hands on her chest and attracting the attention of all the nearby students. 

“I-I’m sorry!” said Eiko, before dashing in the opposite direction. She dropped her magazine as she pushed through the crowd of students, apologizing to them along the way. 

“Was that girl just stalking the student council president?” said a first-year to his friend. 

“I think so. I watched her put that magazine in front of her face after the president turned around. Stalking is definitely taking things way too far!” said his friend. 

“I mean, I knew the president wasn’t great but I didn’t realize she had stalkers...” 

“I hope she’s alright,” said a fellow third-year, Hideo Yamada, whom Makoto recognized from her homeroom. 

“I’m quite alright, but thank you for expressing your concern for me,” said Makoto. “Just a normal day in the life of this job.” 

“You’re pretty resilient, then,” said Hideo. “You might make a good principal. You know, if you’re interested in having more responsibility.” 

Makoto smiled at Hideo’s compliment, not yet realizing the gravity of his words. _ Wait, did someone actually say that I would ? How was this incident what finally got people to sympathize with me? Not my healthier vending machine initiative, not my speech to the class before the Hawaii trip, not the endless field trips I’ve helped organize, but this? _

“She literally shoved me! Like, what’s her deal?” said another first-year from further down the hallway.

“Me too!” said another student, until finally the entire hallway was talking about what had just happened. 

Makoto decided to start moving away, as she didn’t want to attract any more unwanted attention, and the likelihood of her showing up late had increased because of the shortcut she took. 

When she made it to homeroom safely and soundly, Makoto exhaled loudly, enough to startle the two students near her who she overheard gossiping about dresses the day before. She wondered if they had bought raffle tickets, and if so, if they were allowed to buy more than one. It still bothered her to think about Kawakami’s insistence that she would be fine, without telling her why she would be fine. _ Could she mean...? _

The bell rang suddenly, interrupting Makoto’s flow of thought. The announcements began as usual, and Makoto once again had difficulty hearing them because of neighboring voices. She opened her phone to see if Ren had replied to her morning message, to no avail. A new text from Eiko appeared on the screen, from which she could read the words, “SO SORRY” and “PLEASE FORGIVE ME.” 

Before responding, Makoto remembered how the students reacted to Eiko stalking her, how they finally sympathized with her after all these years of hating her guts. She chuckled to herself at the whims of fate that made this all possible and wrote back, “You’re forgiven. Let’s talk more during lunch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing at a much faster pace than I expected! Not sure if I can keep this up, but I hope you're enjoying the twists and turns this elaborate story is taking. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much to @vieboheme1 on Twitter for proofreading, and a special thanks to @_lronQueen on Twitter for inspiring the third section of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still feeling anxious about her stalker, Makoto tries once again to purchase a ticket at the raffle booth. She then devises a plan to win and restore order to a school that only makes less and less sense to her over time. Also, Makoto unleashes her Queen side.

Having successfully fended off her stalker, Makoto roamed the hallways of Shujin Academy with her head held high, a sense of uncertain confidence in her stride. She carried her history and English textbooks to her locker in peace, knowing no one threatening was around the corner and no one would bother her. Whether it was out of pity didn’t bother her. Rumors had already begun to spread about Eiko’s thoughtless stalking, and Makoto relished the opportunity to garner the student body’s sympathy, in whatever form it took. On the one hand, for the first time in years, she heard other students grumbling positively about her.  _ This is what I’ve been waiting for!  _ But on the other hand, it didn’t seem like enough for Makoto to count on their support for the raffle. She would have to devise another plan, and quickly, if she hoped to outlast her rivals. 

Standing at her locker between class periods, Makoto overheard her peers talking. She pulled open the locker door and pretended to scrounge for something inside it as inconspicuously as possible. Snooping on other students was Makoto’s specialty, after all. 

“Don’t you remember when Miss President went to the dance dressed in her school uniform? She looked like an idiot!”

“Of course I do. How could anyone forget? But stalking her around the school is still a bit much for me. I hope people start to leave her alone.” 

_ I can hardly believe what I’m hearing. People actually taking my side? At Shujin Academy? Stranger things have happened before... _

“You’re right, but I could never forgive her for how she handled the Kamoshida incident,” the student said, holding his head with his hand. 

“Yeah, that still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Miss President just let the whole thing happen and didn’t warn us or anything. What’s the point of being student council president if you’re not on the students’ side?” 

“I don’t know, man. She’s just a stooge for the faculty, anyway,” the student said before his face lit up. “Have you heard that Tae is trying to garner support for the principal-for-a-day raffle?” 

“Maybe we should give him our raffle tickets!”

“That’s a fantastic idea!”

_ ...I hesitate to call these people hopeless, but it’s the only word that comes to mind right now. What has Tae ever done to deserve their respect?  _

For her own health and sanity, Makoto wanted to be popular, or at least less hated, among the student body, but it was for the school’s sake that she wanted to win this raffle. Makoto saw the two desires as being connected; the more popularity she had, the more students would give her their tickets, and the more likely she was to win. In order to win more of the students’ favor, though, Makoto wanted to make her relationship with Ren public, but not without his approval first. They had discussed the issue once or twice but didn’t seem to come to a resolution. 

Imagining how another student would run the school gave Makoto frequent headaches, and she saw herself as the faculty’s chosen candidate, the savior of this entire fundraiser, the one person they could count on to do the right job and handle great power responsibly. Hypothetically, if the teachers had a meeting to pick one student out of the whole school, it would likely be her, she reasoned. Not that she would want to be hand-picked; Makoto wanted to win fair and square, so that none of the students could question the legitimacy of her victory. They would be forced to accept her leadership for the day. And it would prove once again that, whenever the student body is given the option to decide what’s best for them, they would side with maturity over irresponsibility and incompetence. Imagining how it felt last time students had such a momentous vote on their hands, Makoto felt the applause and pats she received from the faculty after she defeated Daisuke last school year in the election. 

_ The teachers here really do like me... They know what’s best for the school, but they’re mostly helpless and vacuous, just like the students. It’s a real shame...  _

For a short moment, Makoto envisioned how pathetic Ms. Chouno looked on television the night before, how she embarrassed herself and talked up the role of teachers like her. She never mentioned the efforts of students, not once in the entire segment. No word about student council, nothing about Makoto’s leadership, even after Chouno had talked up Makoto to her face so many times before, after her constant praise during faculty meetings.  _ I guess it’s a good thing teenagers these days don’t watch the news. _

After putting away her textbooks and closing her locker, Makoto wandered towards the booth in the main lobby, intent on buying more than one raffle ticket this time. She remembered how Kawakami had rejected her first attempt to buy multiple tickets, but she hoped that perhaps another teacher was currently staffing the booth.  _ Even if I have to buy one ticket at a time, once a day, it’s better than nothing, right? At least I’m making some progress.  _

With only a few minutes to spare before her next class, Makoto didn’t have time to wait in a long line. Thankfully, for the first time since the raffle began, the line was fairly short, only about a dozen students long. Each student seemed to be shuffling in place, hoping not to be late to class. When they saw the student council president enter the line, a few students grumbled to themselves, while others scowled with disgust. Makoto ignored their scowls as best as she could, but per usual, their negativity infiltrated her sense of security and confidence.

“Does she really think she can win this thing?” one student whispered to another. Makoto recognized them as second-years. They weren’t following dress code, but Makoto resisted the urge to point it out to them.  _ I have to stop being the faculty’s pet...  _

“I guess so. I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were her,” responded his friend. “Did you hear someone stalked her today? Like full-blown, around the school stalking?”

“Yeah, I wonder why someone would do that. Maybe they were working for Tae’s team and see her as his biggest competition.” 

Makoto smiled to herself, content with that theory.  _ If that’s the leading theory among students, then I’m satisfied. Tae is right to fear me... He made the mistake of underestimating my plans. There’s Eiko, too, of course. I’ll have to hit her up again after this.  _

As the thought of Eiko entered her mind, Makoto’s phone buzzed in place, alerting the others nearby. While Makoto hoped it was a reassuring morning text from Ren, it was of course from her friend instead. She opened her messenger app with a resigned sigh and tried to hide her phone from view. 

“Hey, sorry about earlier again... Will you ever forgive me?” texted Eiko. 

Makoto paused before answering, unsure how much reassurance would be appropriate without coming off as weird or a push-over. She wanted to express her disapproval while still keeping Eiko as a close friend, someone with a mind built for understanding how the student body ticks. Their friendship was both valuable and purposeful to Makoto. 

“No hard feelings, Eiko. I promise. You actually may have helped make me more popular in school. People are sympathizing with me because they think you were some deranged fan of Tae’s,” Makoto replied, as again, her lips curled into a subtle smile. No one around her seemed to notice she had her phone out. The gossiping students had moved onto another conversation topic, this time about the returning track team, and didn’t pay her any mind. 

“I’ve got an idea to help you with that, actually! I promise it’ll be  _ life-changing _ . You’ll win for sure. Can you meet me in the student council room after school?” Eiko’s text arrived on her phone quickly after Makoto sent hers. 

Makoto stopped again to consider Eiko’s proposal.  _ What does she want from me? Why in the student council room, of all places? I guess I was going there anyway, but... Why?  _ Holding her phone tightly in her hand, Makoto considered the gravity of the situation, the importance of her winning this whole ordeal, and she relented. 

“Sure. I’ll see you then.”

“Really?! OK, wonderful!” 

Momentarily putting her phone away, Makoto noticed that the line had moved forward and she had forgotten to move. The students who had moved in behind her started to growl, and Makoto hadn’t caught on until now.

“Very sorry, everyone. It’s important, uh, student council business! On my phone!”

Incredulous stares matched her eyes as she turned back towards the booth. Her shoulders trembled and shook, knowing fully well how dumb her excuse must have sounded to them.  _ It was in the heat of the moment, alright?  _

After every inch she walked, Makoto leaned forward to hear the teacher behind the booth’s voice, just to verify that it wasn’t Kawakami.  _ So long as it’s not her, I should be able to buy new tickets in peace.  _ Eventually, she heard what seemed to be Ms. Chouno’s voice, the same person Makoto had watched make a fool of herself the night before. 

“Sixteen raffle tickets? Of course, don’t spend them all in one place! And make sure to tune into the local news tonight, they’re doing another feature on Shujin,” said Chouno. 

“Sure thing,” said the student, not quite confidently. 

When it was finally Makoto’s turn to step forward, she did so with a satisfied look on her face. She would be late for her next class, unfortunately, but at the moment she had heat-seeking vision, a one-track mind to destroy her rivals, usurp the principal’s seat, and restore order to the school.  _ There are more important things going on than science class. _

“Hello, Ms. Chouno. I saw you on the news last night,” Makoto grinned ever so slightly, knowing well that her teacher lacked the self-awareness to know how she must have come off. To anyone watching, she must have looked like a total fool. 

“Oh, you were watching the news? I’m not surprised, you are our student council president after all,” said Chouno with pompous energy exuding from her words, as she returned Makoto’s grin, unaware what had inspired it in the first place. “Always going above and beyond, that’s the Niijima standard!”

Chouno had taught at Shujin for over ten years, and during her first year of teaching, she had Sae in her homeroom. She knew their family well and even supported Makoto’s student council president bid. Chouno was one of the first teachers to reach out and express her condolences when Makoto’s father passed away. Makoto appreciated her support, but knew deep down she only had it out for herself and her own needs.  _ She didn’t even thank me on the news yesterday... There must be an ulterior motive behind her compliments and praise. _

Makoto remembered the Phantom Thieves’ upcoming mission, to take down Sae’s palace. It would be their most dangerous and personal mission yet, and Makoto had a great deal of planning to do.  _ There’s Akechi, the ambush, the cognitive world, and Ren...  _ As Chouno’s voice returned to her head, Makoto snapped out of her temporary stupor. 

“I... Well, I hope to exhibit the same leadership my sister showed years ago,” Makoto said, before parting her hair. Try as she might to ignore it, Makoto’s mind still felt terrible, trembling anxiety at the mention of her sister. “That’s why I am looking to purchase twenty raffle tickets for the fundraiser. I believe that I am the principal this school needs, and I am ready to fulfill my fated duty.” 

Without waiting for Chouno to respond, Makoto placed the money through the slit on the window. She did so without breaking eye contact with her teacher. The money jammed against Chouno, as she stuck her hand in front of the slit, blocking it from reaching the other side. 

“I’m sorry, Makoto, but we’ve... actually run out of tickets for today!” Chouno exhaled, satisfied with her response and fully expecting it to work. “Yes! You’ll have to come back another time to purchase more. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next day.”

“But isn’t that a long roll of raffle tickets on your desk?” Makoto pointed at the obvious raffle ticket roll that Chouno neglected to hide before speaking. “And doesn’t the raffle end this Saturday? You’re telling me the teachers weren’t prepared for the amount of attention this fundraiser received?” 

Makoto grabbed the money back from under the window and put her hands on her hips. She thought of how Chouno praised the work of teachers like her last night, the same teachers who must have been so unprepared. She thought of her sister and how she would have handled a situation like this, with the utmost intensity and a hardened, interrogative spirit.  _ Sae would know what to do here... _

“Oh,” laughed Chouno to herself, as she brushed her hair from her face and fanned herself for a second or two. “Oh, you’re right, Makoto, there are some extra raffle tickets here. I almost forgot about them, and then poof, here they are! Out of nowhere! It’s crazy how-” 

“Do you want my money or not?” Makoto interrupted. 

“No, I mean, yes! Of course the school wants your money! But yes, no, not right now, I’m sorry,” said Chouno. Still in full interrogation mode, Makoto’s gaze followed her teacher closely and stared a hole through her head. Chouno’s face gave off the impression that she was afraid and unsure of herself, as if Makoto’s plan had worked. “You’ve already... uh, exceeded the amount of tickets you are allowed to buy.” 

Makoto facepalmed after hearing the same excuse Kawakami gave her the day before. Nothing seemed to be making any sense with this raffle.  _ Do they not want me to win? What the hell is going on here?  _

“I have only bought one ticket already, and I just heard another student purchase sixteen. Explain this to me. No more excuses.” 

“Makoto, I would appreciate if you lowered the intensity of your tone a little bit... It’s really unnecessary, this is just a school raffle, really, and-”

“Don’t change the subject, please. I asked a  _ very _ simple question.” 

_ And this is more than just a raffle to me. This is personal.  _

Chouno took a deep breath and looked behind Makoto, seeing only a few more students still in line. She despised this part of her job, even though it was a fairly easy and stress-free role up until now; having to work the booth during her free periods was unbecoming of a prestigious teacher like herself. She questioned whether it was in her contract to put her at the booth when she’s still obligated to have prep time.

“Makoto, you know I love your family...” Chouno said, hoping to elicit sympathy and understanding. 

In Makoto’s crimson eyes, Chouno recognized the same passion that once marked her sister. They had a lot in common, and this wouldn’t be an easy conversation to exit, she thought. In one smooth movement, Chouno stared at her watch then back at Makoto, and she felt renewed. An escape rope had been dropped down for her to latch onto. 

“Stay on topic,” said Makoto, bluntly and without emotion. “This is the student council president interrogating the integrity of this raffle. Why can’t I order more than one ticket while others can buy as many as they want? Explain the fairness of this sham.” 

“Okay, Makoto, fine. No need to pull the ‘integrity’ and ‘fairness’ cards, okay? Let me let you in on a little secret. You’ll understand once I’m done, okay?”

Makoto was unsure what to think, or whether to even trust her teacher.  _ A... secret? What could that be?  _ She nodded her head to signal agreement regardless of her doubts, as she wanted to hear what her teacher had to say, but in the back of her mind, she knew not to place all of her trust in Chouno. Trusting the faculty blindly had already caused her enough problems as is. 

“The secret is... Well...” 

Suddenly, the bell rang.  _ Guess I’m really going to be late for class now...  _ Chouno took a big sigh of relief and began packing up her things. 

“The secret will have to wait, Makoto. I have to teach a class now! Sorry!” 

“But... wasn’t that the second bell? Like, to signal that class has just started?” 

But Chouno had already gathered her bookbag, gradebook, textbooks, pens, pencils, and raffle tickets. She turned around quickly, threw open the door into the neighboring staff lounge, and slammed it shut with a loud thud. Safe and sound once more, Chouno took a breather and patted down her dress. She peeked through the doorway’s window as Makoto stayed in place, still amazed at what had just happened.  _ What is going on in this school?! What secret did she have to tell me? Why can’t anyone just be clear and direct with me anymore? _

Chouno reverted her gaze quickly as Makoto looked up, momentarily matching eyes. She would have to stay in the lounge for the remainder of her free period, and she would have to explain to the assistant principal why she wasn’t attending the booth. He would understand after some explanation, she reasoned, but it was still a conversation she wasn’t looking forward to having. 

The students behind Makoto grumbled some more about how she held up the line with her petty argument with the teacher, but Makoto still stood in front of the booth, holding her bag tightly. She stood there as the students dispersed from behind her, and she stood there as the hallway emptied completely, and she stood there as the janitor walked by, and she stood for another minute after that, unfazed by her impending tardiness, until she was finally alone. 

* * *

During lunch, Makoto wandered over to the courtyard, plopped down on a bench next to her bookbag, and opened her journal. She began writing, almost furiously, with an unmatched ferocity. 

_ -Wednesday- _

_ To think the teachers now want to prevent me from winning, too! Here I was, thinking all I had to fend against were angered students, thinking at least the faculty was on my side, but now it seems they’re actively conspiring against my candidacy. I was a fool for putting any confidence in the teachers to have the right judgement.  _

_ But why? What reason do they have for limiting my chances of winning? _

_ Maybe they don’t want me to win because they think I’d do a bad job? I mean... I’ve done fine as student council president, haven’t I? And then why would they let students like Tae garner so much support? That can’t be the reason.  _

_ Maybe they know how unpopular I am and don’t want to be associated with me? That’s a bit sad to think about, but... It’s very possible. I mean, hasn’t the faculty been trying recently to turn around the opinion of students? What with all the media attention they’ve been getting, it does make sense. And that would explain why no one told me the news had visited yesterday, and why no one wanted to interview me...  _

_ That’s it! They don’t want this raffle to end with an unpopular principal, as that would just make students resent their teachers even more for making a fundraiser that just results in a stuck-up, prudish student like me having even more power over them. They want students to like Shujin, that way they give glowing interviews during all this news attention, that way no one starts a massive rebellion against me again. I think I get it now... _

_ Even if there is a massive rebellion, even if the students and faculty and everyone in the school hates me for it, I am winning this.  _

_ But, if I can prove to the faculty that I am popular and respected by students, if I can manage to turn around my failing approval rating, then maybe they’ll let me buy more tickets, and then maybe I’ll have a chance of winning.  _

_ I’ll have to do it quickly. I only have until Saturday, when the raffle ends, to prove to them that I’m popular. To prove to them... I can do this. I have to do this.  _

_ There’s always Eiko... She did help me earlier today, inadvertently, and she still wants to meet with me later. Maybe she has a plan.  _

_ There’s also Ren, and our relationship. If we just decide to go public, maybe people will respect me more. He was open to the idea... It’s something to think about.  _

_ In the meantime, I’ll have to give my money to Ren, Ann, Ryuji, or Haru. If I explain what’s going on to them, maybe they’ll go to the booth and purchase for me. They’re good friends.  _

_ I think I know what to do now. I already feel less stressed than before. Writing has a way of easing all my anxieties...  _

* * *

With the school day over, Makoto planned to walk upstairs to the student council room, where she would wait for Eiko’s grand, life-changing proposal, the same proposal Makoto had feared all day long, ever since her encounter with Ms. Chouno. In math class, her mind wandered away from the word problem on the board, allowing Mr. Inui to catch her off guard with one of his flying pencils. The pencil barely graced her headband and landed on Daisuke’s desk, sitting behind her. He let out a shrill scream that frightened Makoto more than the flying pencil. Yet still, the thought of Eiko lingered in her mind in spite of the punishment for being distracted; Makoto knew that Eiko was up to something, as she always was, and that frightened her.

Along the way upstairs, Makoto checked her phone instinctively.  _ Still nothing from Ren... I wonder what he’s been up to. A few unopened messages from Eiko, but that’s not out of the ordinary.  _

_ I just want to know what Chouno’s secret was, and Eiko’s proposal, of course, and so much more. Why did everything in this school have to get so complicated and secretive after this fundraiser started? It’s like all of Shujin has been flipped on its head.  _

Through the crowd of students exiting the school, Makoto noticed a familiar face. It was Ann , opening her phone and being flanked by strangers while heading down the main hallway. She was wearing her hair down, and she wasn’t following dress code either.  _ Don’t say anything, don’t say anything...  _ Makoto took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second, and walked toward her friend, hoping that a frank conversation with a friend would rejuvenate her spirits. Ann recognized Makoto moving in her direction and turned to face her.

“The girl of rumor,” said Makoto with a self-satisfied grin. “How are things?”

“‘The girl of rumor?’” laughed Ann, before flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Shouldn’t that be you these days? It seems all of Shujin is abuzz about Makoto. Makoto this, Makoto that. You must be eating up all the attention, queen.”

Makoto gave off a fake smile and chuckle in an attempt to relax her anxieties. From the open doorway, a strong breeze rolled through the hall and swept over her face, nearly toppling her and ruining her attempt. Ann didn’t seem to budge. 

“Well, to be honest, I’m not sure I like all the attention. It’s... a bit exhausting,” said Makoto.

“You could say that again! Imagine how I felt around April and May. Being the subject of everyone’s whispers, constantly hearing gossip about your past in other people’s mouths, no one likes that. But, speaking of rumors...”

Ann leaned in close as she spoke that final line. Makoto remembered the last time they spoke at length, when Ann winked in her direction after saying anyone would be lucky to date her.  _ I think I know what’s about to happen here... And I think I know what to do. I need Ann on my side if I’m going to convince her to buy tickets for me.  _ Makoto envisioned her wallet inside her bag, her money jingling to and fro, and her plan succeeding.  _ It has to succeed.  _

“Yes?” said Makoto, her eyebrows curved down into a judgemental stare. 

“So, Ryuji told me something interesting the other day, totally out of the blue, and I just had to confirm it for myself, if you don’t mind me asking something personal. Is that okay?”

From Makoto’s perspective, Ann seemed genuinely concerned before asking her question, as if she really wanted to take her friend’s feelings into account first. Makoto appreciated her concern but felt the overwhelming urge to demonstrate that she was one step ahead.  _ Now is the right time to do this... And I trust Ann will actually keep a secret.  _

“Is this about Ren?” 

As the words left her mouth, Makoto felt an incredible power wash over her, as if she was fighting shadows in the Metaverse and Futaba had just buffed their team, as if she had just slayed an elite shadow and the whole team was thanking her for it.

“How did you know?” 

_I knew this day would come eventually._ _And I’m ready for it. _

“Because we’re dating. That’s what Ryuji told you, right?”

Ann’s eyes immediately lit up, and she started clapping excitedly. Her nervous expression immediately turned into one of pure elation, which Makoto reciprocated as best as she could. A self-satisfied grin formed on Ann’s face, and she let out a loud scream followed by two words that Makoto presumed she must have borrowed from someone else. 

“For real?!” 

“Yes. For about two months now,” said Makoto, her expression matching Ann’s excitement. She felt a boost of adrenaline enter her bloodstream.  _ He’s mine, and I’m his. Yes. This feels so right.  _

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” shouted Ann, over and over again, until others around her started to notice what she was doing and stopped walking to stare. A crowd slowly gathered around Ann and Makoto as they took the opportunity to watch. Makoto, still feeling the same high, nearly announced her relationship to all of Shujin, until she realized just how many people were stopping to watch them. 

_ Is that... I think I see people from my homeroom around us. And is that Tae by the faculty booth? No, I can’t tell the whole world... Not yet.  _

“Lower your voice, please,” whispered Makoto, which Ann barely heard over her own shouting. Makoto looked from side to side at the people staring at the two of them, and she took a long sigh. “I’m still trying to keep this whole thing a secret for now... And I really need you to respect that. Can you please stop shouting?”

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Ahhhhhhh!!”

Another loud scream, as Makoto heard more students snicker and laugh in her direction. 

“Ann... Don’t make me do this.”

“I knew it!”

Makoto cracked her neck from side to side, then lurched towards Ann and grabbed her by the collar, now lifting her above the ground with all her might. 

“I... knew... it...” 

“Lower your voice. Now,” said Makoto, gripping tightly. “I have to be somewhere so I can’t talk for too much longer, but please keep this a secret between us, alright? Just us friends?” 

“I... knew...” 

“Yes, I know you knew it. And I’m very proud of you, really. Can you keep this a secret?”

“You... got it!” Ann said with a forced wink. Makoto hadn’t let go yet, and Ann’s voice started to sound coarse and rough. “Can you... please... let go of me?”

When Makoto finally released her hold, the crowd around them gasped in a startling combination of horror, amazement, and incredulity. Makoto shook her arm loose, like a dog leaving a pool, then scanned the encircling crowd. She saw dozens of gaping mouths and smiles, enough to satisfy anyone’s self-confidence. 

_ Did they really like that?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! I hope it seems like the plot is starting to make more sense here, even as things make less and less sense to poor Makoto. It's been a blast writing these characters, and I love when Makoto gets to be her Queen self in the real world. Also, sorry this one took a bit longer than usual to publish. 
> 
> Speaking of, I've already started chapter 5, so expect it finished and uploaded sometime next week. I'll try to stay on schedule this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure what to expect from her trouble-making friend, Makoto resolves to visit Eiko in the student council room, to see what her proposal is all about. Makoto finds herself in yet another awkward, unique situation.

Ann resolved to text Makoto later that night, and Makoto shared a smile and goodbye wave with her. As they left each other, one headed towards the student council room and the other headed home, Ann promised not to flood her inbox with invasive questions about her and Ren’s relationship, even though it pained her to resist the urge. She knew too much to keep her mouth shut for long. Ann and Ryuji both were aware of it now, and it seemed like the flood gates had been opened, as if soon the entire world would know about Ren and Makoto, even if they weren’t ready yet to share. The thought frightened Makoto, even though she knew it would be to support her bid to become principal.  _ It’s all part of a larger plan. Just remember that.  _

Knowing Ren would be angry at her for spreading the word to more of the Phantom Thieves, Makoto prepared a long text message in her notes app for when he would inevitably find out. It started like this:

“I’m sorry! But think about it: Ann is a close friend and I trust her, so much more than Ryuji, and I know she’ll keep this whole thing a secret for us. She’s more of an adult than he is, obviously, and if I explain to her what’s going on, I’m sure she’ll be on our side about this. Don’t you agree?” 

But she waited to hit the send button, not until Ren found out on his own. She had more to say, and didn’t feel prepared to write it all as she walked to the student council room on the second floor. She was losing track of her feet along the ground, not knowing heads or tails of where she was going. Nearly bumping into other students with her head tilted down, Makoto realized how distracted she was. Her messenger app filled with texts from Eiko, with a few scattered messages from Ann, but none from her boyfriend, so she presumed he was either busy or mad at her.  _ I can’t tell him yet, not while he’s likely still mad at me...  _

_ ...What’s gotten into me? Now I’m hiding things from my boyfriend. I’m ruining so many things at once, and I can barely keep track of it all. _

She resolved to text him a simple phrase, something to hopefully rejuvenate his spirits and ease the mood a bit, something simultaneously pleasant and forgiving. 

“I’m really proud of us,” she sent. 

Makoto put her phone away, but as she let go of it in her bag, she felt a quick buzz. 

“Me too,” replied Ren, almost instantly. 

Knowing Ren wasn’t angry at her, and knowing he felt proud of their relationship, Makoto felt at ease.  _ Everything is going to be fine. Isn’t that what Kawakami promised? I should trust her.  _

_ But should I really? I mean, she’s a teacher, and the teachers are working against me...  _

Makoto resolved to write in her journal again as soon as she found the right opportunity and time. Twice in one day would be unusual for her, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And still, she had yet to figure out the mystery of the raffle tickets, and she needed to ask Ann if she would buy some for her. As well, Eiko awaited her with what could be a brilliant proposal in mind, and Makoto had to handle whatever that business was before moving forward. 

Taking a second to practice her relaxation techniques, Makoto breathed deeply, taking time to feel the air as it entered and escaped her throat. She continued walking as she breathed in and out, practicing just as Sae had instructed her. When her long exhale finished, Makoto knew she had completed her meditation correctly, as she felt much less nervous than before. 

Another deep breath, and this time the air stopped before leaving. Makoto had closed her mouth in an instant, staring forward at an impatient Eiko, who watched and waited outside the student council room like she owned the place.  _ Excuse me, Eiko, but that’s still my room. You’re really only using it because I told the rest of the student council to postpone our meeting to tomorrow.  _

“Hey friend!” shouted Eiko from across the hallway. “Are you excited? I know I am.” 

“It’s hard to be excited for something you know so little about,” muttered Makoto in an unusually low tone. “This better be good.” 

“Huh? What did you say?” shouted Eiko again. She cuffed her ear with her hand and pointed it in Makoto’s direction, expecting Makoto to clarify her words. 

“Nothing important,” said Makoto, now within speaking distance of her friend. She smiled to communicate she didn’t have any ill intentions.

“Alrighty then. I hope you’re ready for what I have in store for you. I know you’re not one for surprises, but this just  _ had _ to happen. I arranged it all myself, okay? So you can thank me afterwards, when all is said and done. You better remember to thank me.” 

Eiko’s long, Cheshire cat grin would haunt Makoto’s nightmares afterwards, as it should have prepared her plenty for what was about to come. It stretched from ear to ear, and as Makoto faced it, she felt fear, real fear. She suffocated the fear beneath her rocky, self-assured exterior.  _ It’s not the right time to be nervous... I have to do this now.  _

“I’m ready,” replied Makoto, bracing herself with more deep breathing techniques. “Bring it on.” 

Eiko then opened the door into the student council room slowly, and it creaked ever so slightly, as if they were in a haunted house and something especially spooky was on the other side. Makoto didn’t budge; after all, she knew the student council room well, she thought, and nothing frightening could be on the other side, not after she ordered the organization to go home early today. No one would dare disobey her orders, and who would want to stay behind anyway? Yet still, Makoto thought of Eiko’s proposal again, how she assumed it would boost her approval rating tremendously.  _ She really hyped it up after all... _

Makoto walked through the doorway and turned to the left, where Eiko stood, ushering her to the table. 

Bathed in the open window’s sunlight, one leg crossed loosely over the other, arms tightly interlocked to signal impending anxiety, and with a face of pure amazement sat a black-haired, straight-faced, bespectacled young man, one who Makoto instantly recognized. In hushed, incredulous tones, they repeated each other’s names, as Eiko behind her felt positively gleeful, her plan achieving its successful introduction. 

“So you two obviously know each other already, that’s good,” said Eiko, with sarcasm in her voice. “Welcome to your first blind date! I’m so excited to be here for this! I feel like I’m at the start of something really special! Makoto, remember the other day when you told me you were gonna ask him out, but then you didn’t? Well, I did all the hard work for you!” 

_ Eiko...  _

Silence and nothingness. Makoto and Ren sat across from each other at the same table, and Eiko stood above them. The room was bathed in an almost uncanny red light, the same color emitted from the Crossroads when they first announced their love for each other. Makoto wondered exactly how this familiar space became so red all at once, or if it was just a figment of her mind.  _ It’s usually dull and lifeless...  _ Emitted from the window, the red light intensified the more Makoto thought of it, and the more it intensified, the more space it took up in her mind. Overcome with stress, Makoto passed a knowing stare at Ren, which he returned, mostly unaware of what was going on or why Eiko had brought them together. His face betrayed an unperturbed look, but Makoto, knowing him well, recognized his uncertainty. Ren had a way of looking calm no matter the circumstances, which Makoto admired greatly. The two focused on their breathing for a few seconds before Eiko interrupted the silence once more, holding two cups in her hand from the nearby kitchen.

“Would either of you two like some hot ginger tea? It’ll keep you warm, and it’s got a soothing taste to it. I prepared some just in case! Perfect for a first date!” 

No response. Makoto snapped her neck in Eiko’s direction, her silence communicating that she was uninterested. Eiko understood the cue, but hadn’t yet picked up on Makoto and Ren’s vast discomfort. She continued pressing the case. 

“Well... How about I break the ice a bit?” Eiko said, while putting the cups back down, taking a step forward, and clasping her hands together. “So, you’ve already  _ pretended  _ to date each other. I was thinking, you know, you both like each other, you’re both studious and nerdy and cute and you have a history already. You’re a perfect match, really!”

No response again.

“Remember that time when we were in Shinjuku, and that scumbag Tsukasa was there, and you stepped in, Ren? Ever since then, I knew you two were perfect for each other. The way you protected Makoto, how you stood up to Tsukasa even though he was older than you. Makoto looked so proud and in love, all at once. It was unmistakable!”

_ She’s right... I was in love then. There’s no doubt about it.  _

Makoto’s face blushed a bright, uncontrollable crimson, matching the color of her eyes and the room. She covered her face with the palms of her hands, hoping to hide the color from view, to no avail. Eiko noticed it immediately, and she let out a low chuckle. Forced to recall that time when she slapped her friend across the face with all her might, Makoto felt a bit of pleasure again, wishing she could relive that moment today. She curled her fingers inward and pictured herself whacking Eiko, but all she felt was the fluttering of her heart and the trembling of her shoulders.  _ I love him so much, and if Eiko were to jeopardize all that today...  _

As stoic as ever, Ren worked to compose himself as best as he could.  _ Does he have a plan? He’s so... unmoving. This doesn’t seem to be fazing him at all. How curious.  _

Noticing the utter silence permeating the room, Eiko took another chance to start off the conversation. 

“How about you... talk about your undying love for each other! How you dream about each other at night and can’t picture your life worth living without your crush in it! How life is so dull and colorless without everlasting love and affection and devotion and-”

Despite his serious appearance, Ren was the first of the pair to crack, although barely. 

“I...” he said, and nothing more came out. 

Makoto showed intense concern, as Ren usually wasn’t one to be at a loss for words. Perhaps the subject hit close to home for him. 

_ I’m so sorry you were dragged into this situation, Ren... I regret everything about this already. I’m so sorry...  _

As if she were waiting on her toes for one of them to finally speak, Eiko immediately picked up on Ren’s single word response and gasped loudly and profoundly. She leaned over the table and pressed him for more. 

“You love her, right?” 

“I...” he whispered again. “It’s...”

“That’s what your friend said. I’m just quoting him! Don’t shoot the messenger!”

_ Ryuji... Eiko... _

“Which friend was this?” he blurted out.

Ren couldn’t control himself from releasing those words, even as Eiko stood in front of him, her face nearly too close to his. He backed his chair away slowly. 

“Uhhh.... He had bleach blonde hair-”

“Ryuji Sakamoto?” 

“That’s the one! Yeah, he said you had a crush on your senpai here, and you know, I’m her friend, so, you know, I wanted to arrange something cute between you two!” 

_ Her friend? Do friends always make things this awkward in one day? Is this normal friend behavior, Eiko? Stalking and setting up blind dates?  _

The red light of the room intensified, as Makoto felt an overwhelming warmth wash over her body. The ginger tea would have only made things worse, if she had accepted it. However, sensing the conversation about to take a heated turn, Makoto interjected. 

“Can you... leave us alone for a bit, Eiko?” said Makoto, finally feeling like she had restored power to herself over this bizarre situation. “I would really appreciate it.” 

“Aww, where’s the fun in that?” Eiko exclaimed. “I want to at least see you two talk a little bit first, maybe hold hands or even, if you’re really feeling up to it, I mean you could-” 

“I think both of us would highly appreciate the opportunity to talk one-on-one first. It would lead to a more natural conversation, I think, and we can clarify any... misunderstandings,” Makoto reasoned, taking time to enunciate fully that final word. 

Eiko’s face scrunched up for a few seconds, but she relented, having come to a satisfying reason for why Makoto would want to be alone with Ren. 

“I see what you mean, Makoto,” Eiko winked, not entirely seeing what Makoto meant. “I see what’s going on here.” 

Eiko seemed to think they were about to express their feelings to each other, but were perhaps a bit embarrassed having her in the room. While she was partially correct, Eiko still didn’t know they had already been dating for two months now. Closing the door to the student council room behind her, Eiko peeked through to see if they had started talking, but she couldn’t see through a haze of red light. Eiko immediately regretted buying those mood lights during lunch. She turned around, facing the hallway and library next door, crossed her arms, and waited impatiently. 

Finally alone, Makoto didn’t hesitate to speak first. 

“How did you end up here?” 

“She told me you had arranged for snacks and a party in the student council room, and that I was invited. But when I got here, there were neither snacks nor you.” Ren paused his thought process to reassess the events that led him here, then he resumed. “It was pretty stupid of me to agree to all that, but I wanted to see you, so one thing lead to another, you know?” 

Makoto smiled briefly, enough to disturb the room’s reddish glow. She could sense the sun sliding into view by the nearby window. Ren’s cheerfulness and teasing nature in spite of the circumstance reminded her of why she loved him. 

“She told me she had a proposal for improving my popularity, and... Well, I’m a bit desperate these days,” said Makoto, with an air of humorous self-deprecation.

Makoto caught a glimpse of Ren’s face as a frown appeared. Unhappy with Makoto’s answer, Ren chose to keep his mouth shut, before eventually giving in to temptation. 

“Are you so quick to forget our last conversation? Remember when I said not to be hasty? That we just need to work together on all this?” recalled Ren.

_ Makoto, how could you mess up like this? How?! _

“I made another mistake; you’re right,” said Makoto. 

“No, stop, I’m not blaming you...”

“It sounded like you were.”

“I wasn’t. I promise.”

“Well, excuse my... defensiveness. I’m still feeling a bit distressed about everything going on today.” 

Ren laid his hands across the table, so that Makoto could hold onto them. When she did, he felt warm and renewed, as if everything would work out fine. He sensed her anxieties and wanted to soothe them, even as the intensity of the situation got to him. Nothing pained him more than seeing his girlfriend stressed or anxious. 

“So, what does Eiko know?” asked Ren, trying to bring the conversation back to a productive spot. 

“Good question. She knows that we pretended to date a few months ago, and she knows that we both like each other now, which is true,” said Makoto, as her voice hung on those last three words. “She knows that I’m struggling to recover my popularity in the wake of the most recent school popularity contest going on. She wants to combine these two issues into one, and she thinks that if we start dating, the school will naturally like me more.”

“Yes, I remember that,” recalled Ren again. His voice carried a hint of resignation in it. 

Makoto had hoped, in spite of the unusual circumstance they found themselves in, that Ren hadn’t soured on the idea of going public. As Eiko told her earlier, this all happened because Makoto didn’t pull the trigger on asking him out, and perhaps she was right to force them into a corner like this, even though it felt incredibly uncomfortable.  _ Perhaps this will work out in my favor after all, if I can convince him.  _

“Well, what do you think?”

Ren pulled out his phone to check the time, then slid it back into his pocket. He didn’t want to waste his entire afternoon at school; after all, the Phantom Thieves were contemplating starting their most dangerous heist yet, and they had a lot of preparations to make, traps to build, treasure to steal. 

“We could lie and say we’re incompatible, that after talking things over, we just didn’t click like we thought we would. That even though we both like each other, sometimes relationships require more than just mutual attraction to work out. That-”

Makoto raised her hand to signal that she wanted to speak.

“I... I don’t know if I could lie that well on the spot. Especially about loving you,” said Makoto, with tears welling up in her eyes.  _ Come on, Makoto, compose yourself... This isn’t the time to be crying...  _ “I’m not a good liar, really. I just...” 

“What’s the alternative, Mako? We tell her we hit it off well and will start dating right this minute? Isn’t that a lie, too?” said Ren, holding off the majority of his frustration. “And you know, as soon as we tell Eiko, the whole school will find out in minutes. All the work we’ve done to keep things secret will be thrown out the window.” 

Makoto sensed the red light seeping in once again, as she worked to compose herself as best as she could. Her crying had stopped, and she knew exactly what to say. 

“We can’t keep hiding this forever...”

Ren released a long, exhausted groan. Makoto raised her eyes to look at him and felt regret overcome her, regret for the words she had just said, regret for putting her boyfriend in this situation, regret for getting so engrossed in this dumb raffle that she fell for Eiko’s proposal.  _ All I wanted was to be accepted, and appreciated, and instead it all came to this... Am I even ready to make this public? Or do I want it just for the sake of this dumb raffle? Why, Makoto, why? _

“You’re right. Not after this,” reassured Ren.

“I’m so sorry for dragging you into my troubles. It’s all my fault...” 

“Makoto, I promise it’s okay.”

Ren put his hands on the table again. He felt his fingers twitch ever so slightly, unable to stay still, as his leg bounced up and down. Makoto grabbed his hands and felt empowered again, enough to ease a bit of her self-pity. Physical intimacy always helped Makoto with her nerves. 

“Are you sure? What are we going to do, then?” 

“Well, I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this,” said Ren, holding his head with his hand.  _ Is he...?  _

It troubled him to have to make an uncomfortable decision on the spot like this, especially after their conversation yesterday about not being hasty. Ren appreciated total secrecy in the school, never telling anyone besides his closest friends about his true feelings. As an outcast, he wanted nothing more than to remain an outcast for the full year he had to spend at Shujin. He didn’t mind his public reputation of being a delinquent, and he didn’t want more and more attention being drawn to himself, if possible, especially while the Phantom Thieves were active. 

“Are you still proud of us?” said Makoto, her stare communicating full seriousness. 

“I am,” whispered Ren, before realizing his low volume. He repeated the words with genuine enthusiasm this time. “I am proud of us. Let’s do it.” 

_ He’s serious?!  _

“Are you sure?” 

Ren took a deep breath and pulled away his hands so he could fold them on his lap. He needed the physical reassurance that he was making the right decision. 

“Anything for you.” 

As her heart nearly burst from her chest, Makoto smiled for what felt like the first time in hours. The room’s crimson hue completely dissipated. Her regret evaporated, and all her overwhelming negativity fled the scene. 

With the red light gone, Makoto could now see, out of the corner of her eye, Eiko waiting with arms crossed outside the door. Occasionally, she would try to peek through the closed blinds, but she couldn’t see anything. 

“I’ll call her back in,” Makoto said, leaving her chair to open the door. Before she held the doorknob, Makoto turned one last time to Ren, who was sitting with his arms crossed as well. The two shared a gaze of mutual understanding, as Makoto opened the door to let Eiko back inside the now-sunny student council room. 

“You’ve had me waiting for so long, I got nervous out here!” said Eiko, who, without a moment’s hesitation, ran into the room and exhaled loudly and profoundly. She put her hand up on the wall and pretended to sweat. 

“We were nervous, too,” Makoto smiled, her heart still beating quickly through her chest. “But I think you’ll like what we came up with.”

“My plan worked?!” 

Ren chuckled to himself, unable to hold it back. Makoto glared at him, then joined in his hearty laugh. The pair looked at each other as love radiated from their expressions.  _ I’m glad he finds the humor in all this.  _

“Well... About that,” sighed Makoto. 

“What?!” Eiko exclaimed. She didn’t like being the butt of their jokes, apparently, but she was happy to see them happy, especially after the awkwardness from before, and she recognized that they must have come to a positive resolution. 

“So, here’s the thing, Eiko. First of all, before I forget, thank you for arranging this. I promised I would say that. But here’s the thing: Ren and I... We’ve actually been dating since... Well, since the day I slapped you two months ago.” 

Eiko immediately let go of her bag as it hit the ground with a loud thud. The room fell awkwardly silent afterwards, enough to startle Makoto into thinking Eiko would soon be slapping her across the face, in an act of revenge. Instead, there was only quiet. Eiko’s face became totally blank. 

A minute passed before Eiko could muster the right words, but all she managed to say was her friend’s name. 

“Makoto...” 

“Yes?” she responded, still smiling from ear to ear. 

“Makoto, you are literally a queen. Radiant. Magnificent. Unparalleled. I love you!” Eiko yelled out. “How did I get so lucky to be your friend? How?” 

Makoto and Ren both looked entirely confused and surprised. Nothing seemed to be adding up. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I love you! You’re in a relationship and everything! And with this handsome-looking hunk, too! This is what every girl’s best friend dreams of! Now I get to take you dress shopping, and we can talk about boys together, and it’s all so exciting!” Eiko said, readying herself for her new role as Makoto’s maid of honor. 

Eiko already imagined the pair in love, married, and living happily ever after in each other’s arms. Nothing made her happier than picturing the two lovebirds riding off into the sunset together. It was, after all, what she had dreamed of from the beginning of this proposal. 

“So you’re not mad that I hid this from you?” said Makoto shyly. 

“Not at all! I mean, I feel a little weird having set you two up on a blind date now that I know you were already dating, but you can’t deny my intuition was right! You two are made for each other!” 

“I agree,” said Ren, taking time before speaking to ensure he wasn’t interrupting any last-minute outbursts from Eiko. 

“Wow, I honestly can’t get over you two. This is going to take me awhile to come to terms with,” said Eiko, as her forehead started to warm up. 

_ Is she... sweating? I mean, it looks like it.  _

“I’m glad you’re on our side,” said Makoto.

“Can I start telling people? Or did you want to keep this a secret for longer? Be honest! I won’t say a word if you don’t want me to!” 

_ How did things come to this, where we can trust Eiko more than Ryuji?  _

Before Makoto could get out a word, Ren spoke up. 

“You can tell as many people as you want. I want the world to know,” he said, while nodding his head once in Makoto’s direction. Makoto nodded back, delighting in Ren’s newfound enthusiasm. 

_ He’s so confident suddenly...  _

“Such pride!” said Eiko, putting her hands together. “Well, either way works for me! Also, Makoto, this should definitely boost your chances of winning that raffle! I believe in you now!” 

Ren gasped. He swiftly turned to Eiko and asked her a simple question.

“What raffle?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this far. This was a pivotal chapter in the story and it will determine a lot of what happens in later chapters, so I'm hopeful that I delivered on your expectations. It's also the first chapter that's formatted as one continuous scene, rather than three fragmented scenes, so I'm a little nervous posting it! Let me know where you think things are going and if you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Special thanks, as always, to @xVieBoheme on Twitter for proofreading my work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Ren, Makoto, and Eiko continues, as new revelations about the school fundraiser come to the forefront. Makoto practices aikido and tries to find peace, then sports a new attitude the day after revealing her relationship to the student body.

“Haven’t you heard?” said Makoto, almost exasperated. 

“About what?” asked Ren. 

“About the raffle.”

“I never heard anything about a raffle.” 

“Nothing at all?”

“Not one thing.”

“You haven’t been listening to the announcements?”

“I don’t usually pay attention to them.”

Ren didn’t quite understand the gravity of his words and the sheer importance of this event to Makoto. It’s not that he was oblivious to all the comings and goings of the school; he just had other things on his mind, more important matters to attend to, so any news about school fundraisers naturally faded into the background. He was only attending Shujin for a year, after all. 

“I can’t believe you...” muttered Makoto under her breath. 

“Should I start listening to the announcements?” Ren asked, a bit sarcastically. 

Eiko, who sat, appropriately so, in Makoto’s shadow, caught Ren’s sarcasm and snickered. She thought the raffle was ridiculous as well, but nevertheless she wanted to support Makoto. Noticing her best friend and boyfriend’s shared indignation, Makoto became flustered. 

“No, well yes, but that’s not what I mean... You see...”

“Well, what’s so important about this raffle then?” questioned Ren, with genuine curiosity. 

Makoto closed her eyes for a moment and patted her face down, so as to wake up and prepare herself for a lengthy response. She had endured a lot today already, and exhaustion had almost caught up to her. 

“So much is on the line,” sighed Makoto, unable to figure out where to begin with what had been tormenting her for the past two days. “Whoever wins gets to be principal for the day, meaning they can set the rules, change school standards, and abuse their power with total impunity. They could abolish the school uniform, or decide to host an impromptu pep rally, or visit whatever classes they want, or completely shake up the morning announcements and the traditions associated with them. Needless to say, it would be total and complete chaos!”

Ren waited as Makoto stopped speaking. He thought she had more to say but she didn’t, and so the two blankly stared at each other, both waiting for the other to budge. _ He’s just looking at me expectantly, like what I said was not enough... Doesn’t he understand how barbaric this school would become without proper order? _

“Well, how about this. You remember how Principal Kobayakawa was able to strong-arm me into doing all his dirty work? Think of all of his shady connections and secret dealings, in the hands of a student. And you know how I’ve been a bullying target recently... The principal can order the student council to do whatever they want.”

_ He’s shuffling in his seat... I think he’s starting to understand. _

“So you want to win, so that you can prevent someone with bad intentions from having that power?” reasoned Ren. “Isn’t it all random, though?”

“Yes. Well, mostly random. Students have been crafty about the raffle’s format; they are starting to purchase tickets in bulk and pledge theirs to other people, as a way of guaranteeing someone they like will win. Right now, I’ve only bought one ticket, so my chances are slim compared to someone like Tae, you know, the uber-popular wrestling team captain. But... I think announcing our relationship will boost my popularity tremendously. I’ll seem more down-to-earth, more approachable, more... normal. People will, hopefully, like me for once.” 

Ren nodded his head, now fully grasping his girlfriend’s concerns. He was quick to listen to her reasoning, now that he understood the background of it all. 

“Right now, the student body sees me as being erudite, yet so aloof, so conceited and difficult to talk to,” Makoto continued, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “I want to dispel those myths and set this school on the right path. There’s only so much I can do as student council president. I also... Well, I also want a little bit of revenge on those who have wronged me all these years.”

Eiko and Ren let out loud laughs, Eiko’s continuing for longer than Ren’s. Makoto seemed to take umbrage at their reactions, as a pout formed on her face. 

“Well, Mako, hopefully you don’t plan anything too drastic...” said Ren. 

_ ...Drastic? What does he mean? _

“Aww, you call her Mako? Sorry, that’s just adorable,” interrupted Eiko, flashing a crude smile in the pair’s direction. It touched lightly upon Makoto’s indignant face. “I’ll shut up now, don’t worry.” 

Ren blushed, as he hadn’t thought of it as her nickname. To him, Mako was her name when he needed to reason with her, or when he wanted to come off as affectionate or thoughtful. He had started using it shortly after they started dating. 

Meanwhile, Makoto ignored Eiko’s diversion, her mind instead fixated on Ren’s worries. _ Justice demands retribution; of anyone in the world, shouldn’t Ren understand that? But I shouldn’t upset him right now, not after we just announced our relationship to Eiko. _

“Yes, you are right, Ren. With great power comes great responsibility, after all,” Makoto said, letting out a fake, short smile to signal a sort of understanding. 

_ ...And being principal would give me great power, undoubtedly. Great power... I’ll have to make sure to use that authority appropriately, when the time comes. _

“When the time comes, I’ll make sure to use that authority appropriately,” Makoto continued, repeating her thoughts aloud, as if she was trying to convince herself and the others around her of something. 

Ren nodded his head, satisfied enough with her response. In her time as advisor to the Phantom Thieves, Makoto had never abused her authority to bully the other members; it just didn’t fit her personality, first of all, but also, she cared deeply about her teammates, and they often risked their lives to complete their missions. Their team’s success depended on mutual trust and compassion for each other. But perhaps, at school, surrounded by those who had previously bullied her for years, Makoto would react differently to holding a kind of supreme power. Ren shut away those concerns for now. 

_ I need to win this, and when I do, I’m going to make sure to do the right thing... But what’s the right thing? Is revenge wrong, necessarily? In order for justice to prevail, I have to- _

“Something else has been bugging me about this,” started Ren, interrupting Makoto’s thought process unknowingly. 

“Yeah?” said Makoto, eager to hear Ren’s concern. She wanted to do away with all her thoughts of power, revenge, and leadership, and Ren often helped set her on the right path. 

Ren leaned in before speaking, enough to alert Makoto’s attention even more. 

“So, you never explained one thing about all this drama. Why have you only bought one ticket, when others are buying up tons? How do you plan on winning that way?” 

“He makes a good point,” said Eiko. “Sorry, I just remembered I said I would keep my mouth shut, sorry...” 

Makoto took a deep breath, then showed Eiko and Ren her only ticket, which she kept safe in her bookbag. It was crisp and unblemished, as if Makoto had been protecting it. 

“You see this? Raffle number 3401. The teachers at the booth will only let me purchase this one.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed. 

“You mean to say others are able to buy tickets in bulk, as many as they want, but you’re limited to one?” 

“Yes, but that’s not the only suspicious thing about this situation. Kawakami said, ‘You’ll be fine, don’t worry about it,’ but I have no idea what she means. Chouno was about to tell me a secret, but she left suspiciously, and I haven’t heard from her since. I think...”

“Oh Makoto...” said Ren, surprised at Makoto’s lack of understanding.

“What?!” she replied, a bit angry at Ren’s dismissive tone. 

“They’re rigging it, can’t you tell? They’re definitely rigging it.” 

“He’s right, you know,” said Eiko, blowing gum as she spoke, not fully understanding what Ren meant but going along with it anyway. She wanted to get on his good side, now that he was in a relationship with her best friend.

Makoto took a second to consider Ren’s words. His thoughts had lined up with hers, or so she thought.

“That’s what I was thinking, too, but why would they rig it against me, when I’m their student council president? Shouldn’t they want me to win over someone random, someone potentially irresponsible and unfit for the job? Or even Tae, imagine how he would handle that responsibility. It just doesn’t add up...” 

“That’s not what I meant,” said Ren. 

_ What could he mean then...? _

“I mean, they’re rigging it for _ you _, Makoto.” 

* * *

_ Rigging a school fundraiser... Would the faculty really do that? _

Unable to take her mind off Ren’s words, Makoto had anticipated getting home to the Niijima apartment, where she could take a shower, relax her brain, and finally unwind. 

In her head, Makoto had imagined a wall of notes and lines connecting to each other, explaining all the teachers’ words and Ren’s explanation. It frustrated her to see everything laid out like this, especially after she was unable to see it before Ren made sense of everything. 

Allowing herself a moment of respite after this hectic day, Makoto resolved not to watch the television upon returning home. Makoto exhaled, then picked up her journal so she could add another entry. 

_ I know there will be another news feature on Shujin, but... For now, I should focus on taking my mind off all that stress. It’s unproductive. _

_ Come tomorrow, I need to be prepared for a wave of attention, from both students and faculty alike. _

_ The faculty... I almost forgot about them. I wonder how they’ll react to the news that I’m dating the school’s delinquent transfer student. He doesn’t have the best reputation among them, but then again, they’re still up to something shady... Ren thinks they’re rigging it for my sake, but I don’t know if I fully believe him. It makes sense, but... Maybe they just want me to have my guard down... _

_ And really, who cares what they think? All that matters is our love and the people who are willing to support us. _

_ Speaking of supporting us, there’s still Eiko... So mischievous and troublesome, but so helpful at the same time. I never expected our friendship to lead us here, and yet... Well, here we are. _

_ My mind is focused now. I need to devote all my attention to winning this raffle, for the sake of this school as well as my own. _

Makoto closed her journal, finishing her entry quickly enough to give her some more free time before bed. Her phone buzzed repeatedly, but she ignored it. _ They just want to ask about Ren and I, and that can wait. _ She threw her phone onto the couch, and she watched it sink beneath the space between the two seat cushions. Makoto resolved to find it later. 

_ I need to find peace of mind. I need to punch something. _

She decided to use this time to practice aikido in the living room, an activity she often did when she didn’t have time to attend sessions at the dojo. Pulling up a quick guide video on her laptop, Makoto projected the video onto her television and prepared to follow the guide’s steps and moves closely, making sure to take time to stretch and relax her muscles beforehand. She performed a few hamstring and quadriceps stretches on the floor as the video loaded up. 

_ I haven’t watched this one before, but the reviews seem good. I’ve seen so many comments about how “inspirational” and “life-changing” it is. I could use some inspiration right now, to be honest. _

A panning shot began the video, following an older man with a long, grey beard as he walked through a deep forest. He walked slowly and carefully, as Makoto waited for the exercises to begin. _ How long does this go on for, exactly? _After reaching a boulder at the end of his path, the man stopped moving, reversed direction, and looked into the camera, as if he was speaking directly to his audience.

“Think lightly of yourself and deeply about the world,” repeated the voiceover. 

_ I recognize that quote... It’s from _ The Book of Five Rings _ , isn’t it? _

_ Why is he quoting from that? _

_ Think lightly of yourself and deeply about the world... _

Makoto repeated the quote to herself, convincing herself of its truth as she held her body in a careful pose, mirroring the older man. Aikido helped Makoto find peace inside the tumultuous, ever-lasting storm that was her life. Like a storm, life pulled her in all directions, threatening her composure, and there was no immediate escape from the chaos; instead, Makoto resolved to fight back, to train her mind, body, and spirit so that one day she would be strong enough to weather the storm alone, without anyone else’s help. 

_ Think lightly of yourself and deeply about the world... _

_ If I can conquer my own self-doubts, I can conquer the world. _

Following the older man’s directions, Makoto punched the air back and forth, imagining countless shadows running pointlessly into her spiked gauntlets. As the gauntlets formed around her fists, Makoto pictured herself as Queen, the symbol of her rebellion, a benevolent leader who used her extraordinary power to protect her friends and herself from the forces of evil and injustice. More than anything, Makoto wanted to harness the power of her rebellious form outside of the Metaverse, to become a queen worthy of her subjects’ adulation and respect. 

_ Well, I don’t mean to conquer the world like a cartoonish dictator, just... I want to be strong enough to be prepared for whatever comes my way, to protect those who matter the most to me. From a position of power, as the preeminent school administrator, I can make the most difference. _

_ Like, for example, I want to be prepared for if I don’t win this inauspicious raffle after all. If Ren is wrong, I’m doomed. _

As Makoto punched the air more, she pictured another rabid horde of shadows rushing in her direction. They were faster, bulkier, and more determined than the shadows from her previous vision. Their faces were twisted, features gnarled and mangled with red and black energy coursing through them. Makoto took a deep breath, clenched her fists, and closed her eyes with her gauntlets held in front of her. 

_ Think lightly of yourself and deeply about the world... _

_ If Ren is wrong... I should believe him. The teachers love me. Why else would Kawakami say “You’ll be fine” if I’m not going to win? _

The shadows disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The aikido guide video continued, pulling Makoto’s attention away from her imagination and into the television as the camera scanned over a mountainous horizon, resting beneath a sunset where the older man in a gi and hakama practiced his moves against the weight of the air. His blows were tailored to strike his imaginary foes’ weak points, and Makoto could easily picture his enemies reacting to the older man’s powerful moves. She mirrored each of his punches and kicks with stunning accuracy, though she found it difficult to follow at times as the camera moved too quickly around him, seeming to focus more on the beautiful setting than the moves themselves. 

Finally, the older man faced the camera once more and, in a sing-song voice, announced another quote from Miyamoto Musashi. 

“You must understand that there is more than one path to the top of the mountain.”

_ To the top of the mountain... Do I want to reach the top? Do I even want to be Queen? _

_ Yes, I do. That’s why we announced our relationship, that’s why I’m so devoted to winning this raffle. I don’t want to be rigged to win, but... _

_ There is more than one path to the top of the mountain. More than one path... _

_ My path may not be conventional, and it may not be right, but I will reach the peak. I have to. _

The exercises continued without any breaks, and Makoto began to feel the side effects of this workout’s intensity, even as she pushed herself further. Though physically fit, Makoto struggled sometimes keeping up with the longer, more intense workouts, especially as her mind preoccupied itself with imaginary shadows.

“You must understand that there is more than one path to the top of the mountain,” said the older man, as he flashed a few more kicks towards the screen. 

Makoto took a few seconds to pant and relax, as the older man continued his blend of speaking metaphorically and fighting literally. _ I just need... a minute... _

“Think lightly of yourself and deeply about the world.”

_ Is that... all this guy... knows how to say? What is this video anyway? _

“You must understand-”

Click.

Fed up with the older man’s repetition and the video’s lack of sincere inspiration, Makoto slumped on the couch and reached for her phone between the cushions. On its way down, her hand clashed with a few loose items: a missing remote from a few months ago, an unfolded paper clip that pricked her thumb, and finally, the phone she was searching for. It was covered in dust, so Makoto pulled out a small cloth from her bag to wipe it down with. With each wipe of the screen, Makoto could see her face looking back at her a bit more clearly, until finally, in full view, she saw it: her face drenched in sweat. 

_ I am alive. _

As a wave of energy washed over her, Makoto opened her phone. The first text conversation she looked for, of course, was Ren’s. There were a few unread messages, but she scrolled to the bottom of their history, where a simple message of reassurance waited.

“Let’s act natural tomorrow. I know you’re probably nervous, but just remember: I love you, I’m proud of us, and I wouldn’t have agreed to do this if I wasn’t ready for it, alright? You should be proud of us, too.” 

_ I am proud of us. I am so proud of us. _

* * *

The next day at Shujin, Makoto felt unusually confident. Unlike previous days at school, Makoto smiled on her way up the stairs, through the lobby, and past the usual students grazing in the hallways. She smiled as she passed the cafeteria, where students filled the tables with their familiar friend groups, making idle conversation and waiting impatiently for the bell to ring, while a few students wandered aimlessly, looking for open tables to sit at. She even smiled as she passed the library, where groups of honors students sat reading in companionable silence. She recognized them, of course, just as she recognized all of her honors student classmates. 

Incredulous stares followed Makoto as she walked, to which she responded with queenly waves. The school fell mostly silent wherever she appeared, except for a few murmurings here and there. Makoto seemed to be taking a long, roundabout tour of the school, so as to announce her presence to everyone, perhaps her way of saying to the world that she was proud of her relationship and had nothing to hide anymore. 

Most of all, though, there was silence. That is, until one student decided to break the silence.

“So the only person willing to date you was the transfer student, eh Miss President?” boomed a voice from around the corner. 

It was Tae, of course, with arms crossed and his friends flanking him on all sides. They were gathered outside the library, and they weren’t wearing their school uniforms, instead electing to wear their wrestling team jerseys. Makoto remembered that there was a meet today, but that didn’t excuse them from following the rules. Nevertheless, she refused to point out their lack of decorum. It wouldn’t go over well, she reasoned, and she needed a better retort than that to get even on Tae. 

“He’s smart, thoughtful, does his homework, doesn’t bully others needlessly... You would be wise to learn a thing or two from him,” said Makoto, holding her bookbag tightly. 

The students surrounding the two of them gasped and cheered her on, and Makoto felt a surge of confidence overtake her. She wasn’t used to hearing students support her, even in casual conversation in the hallways. Before Tae had the chance to respond, Makoto prepared another wave of attack, and decided to change the subject. 

“I wonder why you pick on others so much, Tae. Haven’t you ever learned to give others proper respect?” 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” laughed Tae. “The president who disrespected all of Shujin when she was elected. A disgrace to everyone!” 

“I wasn’t finished,” said Makoto, sending a deathly glare in his direction. 

The crowd gasped again, unable to hold back their attention, even as the bell was about to ring. 

“Then let me hear it!”

Makoto shuffled in her skirt and dug into her bookbag, looking for an item whose location she knew by heart. Nestled between the pages of her journal, it was the single raffle ticket she owned, the one and only.

“Do you see this? This is raffle ticket #3401. In two days, when they announce the winner of the principal for a day raffle, you’ll be hearing this number again.”

Makoto held the ticket triumphantly in front of her, waving it around as if it was made of gold and held her entire future inside it. Her hand started to sweat, but she ignored her body’s nervous reaction. 

“Don’t make me laugh, Makoto!” said Tae, turning to his friends for approval. “That ticket is worthless.” 

Instead of approval, they offered him confused, uncertain looks, unable to rationalize Makoto’s confidence with Tae’s blind arrogance. Someone had to be right, and in this moment, they did not know who to support. 

“Are you sure about that? Or maybe you’re just jealous that I’m going to win,” said Makoto, with a cocky smile, finally taking the chance to believe Ren’s theory in the heat of the moment. “Are you concerned what I might do to your precious wrestling team?”

“...What makes you so sure you’ll win the raffle? Haven’t you heard how many tickets I’ve got pledged to my name?” said Tae, trying to muster a retort good enough to rile up his supporters around him. Some of them turned to him favorably, clapping their hands in approval, but the majority seemed fazed by Makoto’s overwhelming self-assurance. 

“What if that’s the winning ticket?” whispered one of Tae’s wrestling friends to another. 

“How would she know?” replied Tae, interrupting his supporter. 

Unable to hold it back, Makoto let out a loud laugh, then covered her mouth with her palm. She couldn’t believe that had just happened, but she decided to roll with it anyway. 

“I’m the student council president, Tae, have you forgotten? I know more going on behind-the-scenes than you do. And when I win,” started Makoto, taking a second to flip her hair before continuing. “You will regret everything you’ve ever said to me.” 

Makoto noticed a familiar face appear from over her shoulder. Ren had been wandering the halls with Ryuji, and the pair took the corner just as Makoto needed an escape. 

“Hey babe,” said Ren, as he pushed his arm under her right arm, hugging her chest. “What’s going on here?” 

Momentarily, Makoto blushed at Ren’s use of the word babe in a public context, but deep down, she loved it. 

“They’re not giving you any trouble, right?” said Ryuji, pounding his fists together in front of him. “Let me know if I need to handle anything.” 

Makoto loved the idea of the Phantom Thieves providing her muscle in case of emergency, a group of misplaced outcasts finally maneuvering into the spotlight.

“Oh nothing, nothing’s going on. Just talking with some of the people I’ll be soon to serve as principal, you know,” Makoto exclaimed. 

Ren saw through Makoto’s newfound confidence, but he decided to play along with it, as it was important for them to be on the same page during their first public showcase together. 

“You’re always trying your best to prepare for the future. Let’s get to homeroom before the bell rings, alright?” 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” said Makoto, as the two turned and walked in the opposite direction, with Ren still giving her a side hug. “See you later, Tae!” 

Tae fumed, unable to believe what he had just seen. One of his supporters, the same one Tae had interrupted earlier, tapped Tae on the shoulder, to which Tae responded with a curt, “What?!” 

“...What did she say about the wrestling team?” 

“Don’t worry about the wrestling team,” Tae said, putting his hand on the supporter’s chest. “I’ll... I’ll figure something out.” 

Meanwhile, Makoto continued walking side-by-side with her boyfriend, Ryuji flanking them, and the bell about to ring to signal the start of a new day. Makoto noticed Ann and Haru talking together at the end of the long hallway, smiling in her direction. Makoto waved back at her friends, but a few random students on the sidelines thought it was directed at them. They seemed to relish getting the attention of the student council president. Noticing everyone’s complete adulation, Makoto felt proud of so much all at once, and for the first time in a long time, all seemed right in the world. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is finally done! For some reason, this chapter took a lot longer to publish than all the others. I was preparing some writing for Shumako Week in January, and some stuff in my personal life came up, so I'm sorry for the long wait before releasing this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully you stick around for the rest of this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her boyfriend reveal and her newfound self-confidence, Makoto approaches one of her teachers to exact a bit of revenge. But a crucial mistake costs Makoto dearly, as she discovers during her last class of the day.

_ \--Thursday-- _

_ For the first time in what feels like forever, my classmates seem to respect me! So many years of bullying, and all it took was for me to have a boyfriend to reverse their attitudes. Who knew being in a relationship meant so much to these people?  _

_ Just this morning, during homeroom, the two girls who sit next to me had a million questions to ask about Ren. What’s he like, how’s he treating me, when’s the next date, what are our future plans together. I couldn’t answer everything, thinking about the future just makes me nervous, but...  _

_ ...You know, at first I didn’t want to be hand-picked to be principal, but now, with the school on my side, selecting me is starting to feel... natural? _

_ Nevertheless, I am absolutely, positively elated. I feel like I am on top of the world. My school rivals don’t know how to approach me anymore, my grades are exceeding expectations, and everyone’s so curious about Ren and I as an item. A part of me feels afraid of all this attention, but... another part of me really enjoys this. After so long, to get a taste of what it’s like to be popular! I can hardly process all my emotions, but I’m relishing the moment while I can, and while it lasts, for however long it lasts.  _

_ I just have to remind myself that confidence is not the same as arrogance. It is good to believe in oneself. Makoto Niijima is NOT useless, Makoto Niijima is NOT a failure, Makoto Niijima is powerful, smart, and deserves to be happy.  _

_ Eventually, after telling myself this over and over, I’ll start to believe it. That’s what confidence is all about: choosing to believe all the little lies we tell ourselves to feel better.  _

_ What to do next? The anticipation is killing me! I probably owe it to the teachers to pay them a visit and clue them in to the fact that I understand the game they’re playing with this elaborate raffle. I wonder how Chouno will react...  _

The fountain in the school courtyard made for the perfect ambience as Makoto penned her thoughts. Away from much of Shujin’s foot traffic, the courtyard was one of Makoto’s secret spots, a place reserved for lonely, personal journal writing in times of desperate need. Whereas normally she would write in her room at her desk, occasionally Makoto would decide to take her journaling into nature’s calm atmosphere. 

Nevertheless, a few groups of students had tried to interrupt Makoto’s writing with their own questions (one asked about when they plan on getting married, to which Makoto blushed and nervously disagreed with the question’s premise), but Makoto politely turned them all away. She requested privacy as she needed it to collect her thoughts.

_ So many people want to know what I’m up to all of a sudden... I hope this doesn’t interfere with our duties as Phantom Thieves.  _

Reckoning with her newfound popularity, Makoto let her face develop into a self-satisfied grin.  _ Just thinking about all the potential changes gets me excited! Perhaps this week’s student council meeting will go by more smoothly than last week, and perhaps Tae will leave me alone for good...  _ Makoto was not used to feeling confident in herself, and she did not yet know the magical powers unlocked through popularity. Her grin hadn’t left her face as she finished writing, took a long exhale, and stretched her arms above her head, releasing a long yawn. The onlookers wandering the halls would’ve thought she was crazy, if not for them knowing the rumors circling the school. 

As Makoto closed her journal, she kept her most prized possession, raffle ticket #3401, as a bookmark, nestled between the pages. She understood now that the raffle was rigged in her favor, and so this particular ticket would be the one announced on Saturday at the end of school. She could hear Chouno or Kawakami announce it in her head, and she imagined herself blushing all over, running toward the ticket booth after school, and presenting herself as the winner with arms outstretched.

Fanfare, applause, and confetti would await her, and with the help of the teachers, she would be hoisted into the air and above a crowd of students chanting her name. Each student would approach her with their own unique requests, and she would listen to all of them, as an effective leader does, although she would make exceptions for those who had wronged her in the past. 

Makoto felt ecstatic about the possibilities presented by winning.  _ I don’t actually plan on disbanding the wrestling team; that was just a scare tactic. But maybe I’ll enforce the dress code a bit more strictly, or maybe I’ll sit in on a bunch of classes and discuss enlisting in student council, or maybe I’ll ask for complete silence in the library... The possibilities are truly endless!  _

Makoto stuffed her journal into her bookbag, patted it carefully, and took another long breath. She contended with the fact that she would soon need to keep her ticket in a more secure location, now that she had announced her intentions of winning so dramatically, but this would require Makoto to find some sort of locked chest to carry it in.  _ Perhaps Morgana would know where to find something like that...  _

But through the windows facing the courtyard on all sides, watchful eyes widened as Makoto slipped the ticket and journal into her bookbag. Makoto did not detect the intruders initially, but she was already on high-alert. She would not let anyone get near her bookbag, and she would protect her winning raffle ticket with her life. With her pepper spray in its usual spot and her fists of justice clenched, Makoto prepared to unleash hell upon whoever would be so bold as to challenge her rightful destiny.

Now in the lobby, a warm, welcoming face greeted Makoto from behind the raffle booth. Makoto appreciated Kawakami’s earnestness and honesty. Surprisingly, and for the first time in days, there wasn’t a line stretching beyond the corner and through the double entrance doors. In fact, to Makoto’s surprise, there wasn’t a line at all. Kawakami sat in her usual spot, flipping through the daily newspaper listlessly, completely ignorant of Makoto’s presence until she knocked on the glass separating the two of them. 

“Oh... hello Miss President!” stuttered Kawakami, letting the newspaper collapse to the ground. Her spinning chair rolled over the loose paper as she readied her box of raffle tickets.  _ The crunching sound of rolled-over newspaper is so unpleasant...  _

“Hi, Ms. Kawakami,” said Makoto, calmly and securely. “I would like to purchase five raffle tickets.” 

Kawakami’s eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed in Makoto’s direction. She suspected something was up, as she had already spoken with Makoto about this before, and Makoto had on a bright smile, as if she knew something she wasn’t supposed to. But a smile could mean anything. 

“Well, Makoto, you know by now that I can’t do that...” 

Kawakami put the box of raffle tickets under the desk, as if to hide them from Makoto’s view. Perhaps she would leave her alone, or forget about them, if they weren’t visible, she reasoned. 

“Yes, I know,” said Makoto, still smiling. 

“Then why did you ask to buy tickets? I don’t understand you,” said Kawakami, shaking her head. 

“It’s because you’ve already decided on a winner, haven’t you?” Makoto declared, now holding ticket #3401 proudly in her right hand. “This one, right?” 

Kawakami gasped. She rolled her chair closer as the newspaper crunched some more beneath its wheels. Unable to come up with a coherent response, Kawakami stammered some more, then held her head between her hands. Meanwhile, Makoto looked satisfied with herself, pleasantly content with her teacher’s shocked reaction. It confirmed to her that Ren’s theory must be true. 

“I know what’s going on,” said Makoto, her voice conveying confidence and power. “Do you have this number written down somewhere, perhaps? Ticket #3401. I wonder if you’ll remember it on Saturday.” 

Falling totally silent, Kawakami closed her eyes. She hoped Makoto would just disappear in a puff of smoke or walk away from the booth if she just ignored her for long enough. She never imagined volunteering to help staff the raffle booth would cause her so much stress, and yet, the students of Shujin Academy always seemed to surprise her. Nothing was simple here. 

“Is the vice principal in on this too? Did he give you the orders to choose me as the winner?” 

Makoto pressed forward, tilting her head at a diagonal angle, conveying total control over the conversation. She slammed her palms down and leaned toward Kawakami. Exuding her sister’s interrogative skills, Makoto felt empowered and qualified enough to question anyone in her path who dared to hide the truth. 

After Makoto invoked the administrative staff, Kawakami’s eyes reopened immediately. She realized that this wasn’t a dream, that Makoto Niijima, the student council president, had been pressing her with questions she wouldn’t dare answer, even though no one else was around. 

“I... don’t know what you’re talking about,” muttered Kawakami under her breath. “All I said was... was that you would be fine, and not to worry about the raffle winner. I just meant that it’s a harmless little contest, not that... I didn’t mean...” 

“You didn’t mean...?” urged Makoto. 

“Forget it. I didn’t mean anything by it, really. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Honestly.”

For a moment, right after Kawakami’s plea to honesty, Makoto began to doubt herself and Ren’s theory. To see Kawakami so flustered, so uncertain and stubborn at the same time.  _ If he turns out to be wrong, I’ll just look like an idiot on Saturday. And Tae will win, and... She said it was a “harmless little contest.” Harmless...  _ As Makoto took a minute to think to herself, her teacher begged to move the conversation elsewhere. 

“Perhaps you’ll be able to help me with a problem, considering you think you know everything about this raffle, Makoto,” said Kawakami, now taking the chance to take control of the conversation for the first time. She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “Do you know why we’ve only sold five tickets all day? Has something happened that I didn’t hear about? After all, I’m sure you’ve heard rumblings and rumors throughout the school...”

“Well...”

“I mean, aside from information about your personal life. I don’t need to hear about whoever you’re dating,” interrupted Kawakami, shutting away any unpleasant conversations. She was a teacher, after all, and the personal lives of her students did not concern her. 

“Well, there is the rumor going around about my personal life, yes... And I also told some people that I was confident in my chances of winning the raffle. That’s all I said.” 

Kawakami stopped chewing her gum and opened her eyes fully. 

“You told them... what exactly?”

“I told them that I’m pretty sure I’m going to win on Saturday, even though I bought just one ticket,” said Makoto, now feeling as if she was backed into a corner.  _ Perhaps my overconfidence was a mistake after all...  _ “But I don’t think the lack of sales is my fault. They... they didn’t seem to believe me. They were stubborn about it.” 

Makoto took a sigh of relief, even though she realized the onlookers had believed her. She just wanted away from this conversation, away from Kawakami and any guilt she might associate with this raffle. 

“I hope for your sake that you are right, Makoto. It would be embarrassing for you if you lost, after claiming victory so publically like that.” 

_ Is she... saying that there’s a chance I can still lose?  _

“You’re... right,” said Makoto, resigned and unsure of herself again. “Thank you for this insight, Ms. Kawakami.” 

Makoto parted her hair with her hand and grabbed her bookbag tightly, then turned around and began walking toward her next class. 

_ What if I blew it? What if they were planning on rigging it for me, but after hearing that I’m to blame for their lack of sales, they’ve decided to run it normally? Or rig it for someone else? I can’t deal with this right now... I can’t believe I blew it. I can’t believe I let myself get so cocky... _

“One last thing, Makoto,” shouted Kawakami. “In the future, just remember that nothing is set in stone until it actually happens. We’ve still got two days left!” 

Makoto didn’t respond, didn’t even turn around to acknowledge Kawakami’s voice as it faded away. She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction, and Makoto needed to come up with a new plan quickly. Something that would guarantee her victory, in spite of Kawakami’s wishes, in spite of Tae and the girls in her homeroom and everyone who ever doubted her. 

_ I will do whatever it takes to avoid being embarrassed in front of the entire school. Winning this is my destiny.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So Makoto, tell us about your boyfriend!” said Amaya Nakazawa, yet another student who ignored Makoto before the latest news dropped. 

In their history class, where they currently sat next to each other, Amaya would frequently attempt to cheat off of Makoto’s homework and assessments, a behavior that Makoto resented even more than laziness.  _ I don’t know how she made it into honors classes to begin with, but hopefully it wasn’t all because of me...  _

“Come on! Spill the details!” said Amaya’s friend and fellow classroom neighbor, Yumeko Mogami, a student Makoto had kept an eye on after targeting her in Mementos two months prior. 

“Well, I don’t know if now is the appropriate time to be discussing such matters,” said Makoto, watching the clock for a quick escape. “Class is about to start, and...” 

“Oh, don’t be such a buzzkill, Makoto. Plus, Mr. Inui is still waiting in the hallway!” 

“Are you sure?”

“Look for yourself!”

In disbelief, Makoto glanced toward the door, where Mr. Inui’s back faced the classroom, putting his hands on his hips as he waited to bully any tardy students. Though she had never faced his wrath before, Makoto knew Mr. Inui reveled in picking on his students’ misdemeanors. It was a common tactic he used against Ren, in particular. 

“Alright... What do you want to know?” sighed Makoto, a bit begrudgingly. 

Though she appreciated the sudden change in her popularity, Makoto had tired of fielding these types of questions already, still only one day since the big reveal. In homeroom, at lunch, even on her quiet break, she faced these rumors head on, answering the same questions over and over again. Though initially burgeoning with enthusiasm over her newfound status in school, by the end of the day her tune had changed. 

“Who’s smarter, you or him?” asked Amaya. “Sorry, I just am so curious about you two!” 

Makoto hadn’t heard this question before, so for a moment it stumped her. 

“We’re both smart in our own ways. I think it’s impossible to compare us in that respect,” clarified Makoto. She would later recount this answer to Ren, to which he said that he didn’t know she was so good at lying. 

“Okay, but... you’re achieving high honors every marking period, you take honors classes and he doesn’t.”

“Not everyone who takes honors classes is smart or deserves to be in them,” chimed in Makoto, with a sly smile directed at Amaya. “Either way, grades aren’t everything. I learned that thanks to Ren.” 

“I see...” said Amaya, who didn’t seem to register Makoto’s pointed remark. 

“Are you keeping a close watch on him?” added Yumeko, infamous stalker. “You know... Just in case he’s cheating, it might be a good idea-”

Makoto’s face scrunched up, unable to stomach even the thought of Ren being adulterous. Yumeko had noticed Makoto’s reaction and cancelled her thought mid-sentence, realizing the error of her ways. 

“That’s rude!” chided Amaya. “Anyway, I’m interested in how you met this boy. I find it so difficult making friends outside of the usual honors class group, and here you are, dating a second-year!”

Expecting this question, Makoto didn’t have to think at all; the words released from her mouth as if she had prepared her answer like a speech. She spoke while looking at the pair of friends in the eyes equally, focusing her attention on her body language. 

“I knew of him when he first transferred to Shujin, but I didn’t know much else about him until one of my friends introduced us to each other at a mutual gathering. We hit it off well, and the rest is history.”

“That’s so cute!” gushed Amaya. 

“I’m jealous...” groaned Yumeko. “And now you’re going to win that raffle, too. So unfair!”

Makoto raised her eyebrows curiously. 

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you tell everyone you were guaranteed to win?” clarified Yumeko. 

“I...” 

At a loss for words, Makoto realized once again that her moment of hubris had spread throughout the school, just as much as the rumors about her boyfriend. She thought of Kawakami again, how she turned their conversation around on her, and she became increasingly anxious about the raffle.  _ Saturday could not come sooner... Is it really still Thursday? _

“Don’t play dumb with us Makoto; you’re too smart for that!” insisted Amaya. 

“Alright class, let’s begin, shall we?” bellowed Mr. Inui as he turned from the doorway, eager to start discussing Oda Nobunaga’s unification of Japan in more detail. 

For the first time, Makoto felt relief after hearing Mr. Inui’s voice.  _ The last thing I need is even more people thinking I’m just an arrogant, delusional snob... But I bet this won’t be the last I hear of this. I should probably start preparing an answer for when I won’t be so lucky.  _

Amaya and Yumeko reversed direction immediately, then shuffled through their desks for their notebooks and binders. They didn’t want to get caught by any of their teacher’s flying pencils for being unprepared for class. 

Meanwhile, Makoto felt more comfortable learning and studying history than practicing social interactions with people she didn’t usually talk with. Mr. Inui had been hyping up this lesson the past few days, and Makoto looked forward to hearing what he had to say, though she was probably the only student sincerely interested in the subject. 

“Today, we take a deeper dive into the era of Nobunaga, and I have an exciting activity planned for you!” announced Mr. Inui, holding out his hands triumphantly as if expecting applause from his students. “What, nothing?”

Makoto held back a dry smile, as Mr. Inui had replaced her as the most awkward person in the room. 

“Would you rather sit through another lecture instead?” asked Mr. Inui, a bit sarcastically. 

Suddenly, Makoto heard a familiar crackle from the classroom speakers, the sound of an announcement about to begin. In her last class of the day, Makoto did not expect to hear an announcement at this time.  _ This is highly unusual... I can only imagine what sort of urgent matter must be going on.  _

“Students of Shujin Academy, this is Vice Principal Ishikawa speaking to you. Let me have your attention for just a minute,” boomed a deep, almost unfamiliar voice. 

_ He sounds impatient... I wonder... _

“Listen up, everyone!” shouted Mr. Inui, as students began to murmur to themselves about the sudden interruption. “Quiet down! Anyone who speaks during announcements gets a detention!”

Mr. Inui whacked his yardstick against his desk, leaving a mark to prove he meant what he said. He pointed up at the speakers and made a motion with his eyes to show that he would be watching everyone in class closely. 

“It has come to my attention that rumors are beginning to spread involving our school raffle’s legitimacy.”

_ ...Oh my god. It’s about me.  _

“I want to reassure you all that our school would never, under any circumstances, rig or fake something as important as this, the raffle to benefit our school band’s future trips. We would never besmirch Shujin Academy’s prestigious code of honor in such a way. Anyone who claims to have information related to the expected winner of this fundraiser is completely misinformed and, at worst, delusional about their chances. The winner will be determined on Saturday when we randomly pick a name out of a hat.”

As the voice from the speakers halted for a moment, Makoto noticed an immediate reaction from the students around her. Amaya gasped, staring a hole through Makoto’s skull, while Yumeko had her hands over her head, leaning into the desk. Mr. Inui, meanwhile, scanned the classroom with his yardstick in hand, looking for anyone who might be disobeying his directions. _My heart is beating out of my chest..._ _I’ve never heard Vice Principal Ishikawa sound so angry before... _

“Once again, this raffle is expected to conclude on Saturday, so purchase your tickets soon!” said Ishikawa, almost enthusiastically and full of positive energy this time. His voice sounded entirely different and distinct. “Also, on an unrelated note, would Makoto Niijima please report to the main office? That is all for today. Thank you for your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter sitting in my notes for awhile, about 70% completed, and then some unfortunate stuff came up in my personal life. Sorry about the long delay. It's been hard finding the motivation to write with everything going on. 
> 
> On an unrelated note, I'll be publishing one or two stories for Shumako week coming up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and the vice principal attempt to interrogate each other, in an effort to uncover what each other knows about this mysterious and absurd principal-for-a-day raffle.

“Take a seat, please.” 

_Alright..._ _Compose yourself, Makoto. You’ve been through this before... _

Silently, but with an air of complete anxiety around her, Makoto pulled up the only open seat in the room. This wasn’t the first time Makoto had been summoned into the principal’s office at an inopportune moment, and she felt reassured at least that the last time this had happened, she prevailed.  _ That was months ago though, before I joined the Phantom Thieves, before I met Ren... _

Decorated with an ornate, throne-like chair for Ishikawa to sit in, the principal’s office reminded Makoto of the egotistical nature of Shujin Academy’s administrative staff. There was of course the time they fired her social studies teacher mid-year because, as rumor had it, he “insulted Kobayakawa during a staff meeting.” And then there was the time, after Kobayakawa’s death, when Ishikawa personally visited the cafeteria during peak lunch hours to announce that he would be taking over administrative duties, expecting some sort of grand applause from the student body. For the vice principal to call her into his office in the middle of class, he must have been attempting to embarrass or fluster her, she reasoned, in yet another stroke of his ego. 

“How goes the investigation into the Phantom Thieves?” said Ishikawa, with a smirk of recognition marking his face. 

“I’ve concluded my investigation, and I found no conclusive evidence of the Phantom Thieves being a part of Shujin Academy,” repeated Makoto, as if she was speaking to the late Kobayakawa and reciting a line she once had memorized. 

“I meant that only as a joke, Makoto, but thank you anyway,” he responded, before inviting the student to sit down. “Of course the Phantom Thieves aren’t involved in Shujin. Of course.” 

“Oh... Haha.” 

_ I don’t understand what was funny about that joke...  _

After sitting down, Makoto let herself listen to the sound of her own breathing, attempting to calm her nerves and take control of the conversation, just as her sister would during an interrogation. Except, of course, Makoto was the one being interrogated today.  _ What did he mean about the Phantom Thieves? Is he onto us? Why was I called in her in the first place?  _

Makoto’s eyes wandered around as she observed the office she had become so familiar with over the years, the same place where she stood defiantly against Kobayakawa months before and declared her intention of getting into a good college on her own merits, not with the help of a scummy recommendation letter. The room had changed slightly since the principal’s untimely death; a black and white portrait of a lion hung behind Ishikawa, an art print of Shujin’s school crest donned the front of the principal’s desk, and a few potted plants lined the back window. Makoto noticed these details and assumed the vice principal had wanted to diversify the place, to distinguish it from the atmosphere Kobayakawa had created. It didn’t do much to lessen Makoto’s nerves. 

_ I know I’m in trouble... I know I’m in trouble... Please stay calm, Makoto... This isn’t your fault... _

_ Why am I panicking? I know I can do this, it’s just- _

“First of all, I just wanted to clear the floor and let you know from the beginning that you are not, I repeat  _ not _ , in trouble. Understood?” 

_ He’s lying. I know he is. Why would he call me into his office if I wasn’t in trouble?  _

Ishikawa placed his palms together smoothly and pulled back on his sleeves. His jet black hair extended only half an inch above his head, and yet he seemed to enjoy running his hands through it.  _ Perhaps that’s a sign of nervousness. Perhaps neither of us are happy with how things have turned out...  _ Makoto had been paying special attention to his body language, so as to look for an opening in the conversation to exploit. 

“There are just a few things I needed to clear up with you, regarding some recent drama involving the school band’s raffle,” said Ishikawa, as he went to run his long fingers through his hair, before catching himself in the act and stopping, instead letting his hands rest. “I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. You’ve been involved with this from the beginning, haven’t you?”

_ I do know what you’re talking about. But still... There’s so much I still don’t know. What are you trying to hide with this?  _

Taking a second to calm herself down before responding, Makoto closed her eyes momentarily. She reopened them as her face twisted into a stern look. 

“Are you going to just sit there?” pressed Ishikawa.

Makoto’s eyebrows rose to her bangs in shock. She adjusted her position in her chair and stared down at Ishikawa’s suit, which shone bright in the window’s afternoon light. 

“Sorry, sir, I was just... Thinking about student council. We have a meeting after school, and I would hate to be late because of this,” said Makoto, relieved that she was able to formulate a believable lie on the spot. She was never the best at deceiving others. 

“Always so diligent, aren’t you? Not to worry; this won’t take us long.” 

“Speaking of student council,” introduced Makoto, who had found an appropriate distraction and was eager to take a step forward, “I was wondering why the band raffle was not run by our organization first. Usually, before these events circulate through the school, the student council is contacted and asked to cooperate, or at least notified beforehand.” 

Ishikawa rubbed his nose with his thumb. 

“That is a good question, Makoto, and I am deeply sorry we did not contact your organization first. It would’ve been prudent of us to involve you. To be truthful for a moment, the idea for the raffle came about quickly, and we endeavored to proceed with it as soon as possible. We simply did not have the time to contact you first.” 

“Whose idea was it to make this?”

“I can’t tell you that! That would be...” started Ishikawa, running his hands through his hair quickly and nervously. “That would be breaking the rules, yes.” 

“What are the rules of this raffle?”

“The rules... Good question, good question, as always. I can’t tell you those either.” 

With his hands clasped behind his head, and his suit jacket gleaming in the Tokyo daylight through the nearby window, Ishikawa hoped these questions would stop. 

As he sat that way, a deep silence permeated the room, and Makoto waited for Ishikawa to continue where he left off. It was, of course, he who requested her in his office, he who embarrassed her in front of the whole class, and yet he seemed to be taking his time with this, despite saying it wouldn’t take them long.  _ I know Kobayakawa and Ishikawa talked frequently... Maybe he’s relishing this moment, considering how I defied the principal before.  _

Whereas earlier while making his announcement he seemed irritated, he now appeared completely calm, or at least, he wanted to seem calm, cool, and collected, as if everything was going according to plan.  _ I thought I knew what the plan was behind all this, but... This school is full of mysteries and surprises.  _

Finally, Makoto decided it was time to break the peace and quiet, mustering all the courage she had inside her. 

“I want to know the truth.”

Ishikawa’s eyes opened in shock. 

“The truth? So do I, Makoto,” said Ishikawa, interlocking his fingers and momentarily resting his head down. The school crest seemed to shine a bright golden hue. “But there’s a lot I need to know from you, first and foremost, before I can tell you that.” 

“Like what?” said Makoto, crossing her arms now in a defensive stance. “You haven’t answered a single one of my questions truthfully since I sat down. What could I tell you that you don’t already know? Haven’t I been following your expectations this whole time?”

_ I didn’t do anything wrong, did I? No, of course not...  _

Ishikawa leaned forward at his desk, then pointed his head downward at Makoto, who noticed his attempt at exerting dominance over their conversation. She returned the favor by narrowing her eyes and keeping her arms crossed. 

“I don’t believe we’ve communicated since the raffle began, have we, Makoto?” 

“This is the first time in awhile, yes.”

“And since then, you’ve taken the liberty of assuming you would win this raffle, so much so that you announced it to everyone in school. This... bout of overconfidence is unlike you.” 

In a haze, Makoto remembered how she bragged in front of Tae and his cronies earlier in the day. Ren was beside her, and she felt all the more confident with friends in tow. 

“Who told you that you would win?” pressed Ishikawa again, noticing Makoto lost in her thoughts and memories. 

“I found out on my own,” Makoto quickly snapped back. 

“You mean to tell me that none of the loud-mouth teachers shared anything with you? Was it Inui or Chuono, perhaps?”

“Again, I found out on my own,” Makoto replied, with lingering disgust in her voice. 

_ I’m not going to throw anyone under the bus, let alone the one teacher that seemed to have my back this whole time. What did Kawakami say again? “You’ll be alright, don’t worry”?  _

“...With no hints or help from any of the staff involved?” 

“Well, it wasn’t a very well-kept secret,” smiled Makoto. “But I know now what to expect from a school as corrupt as this one.”

Realizing her confidence getting the better of her, Makoto recalled the moment when Ren explained the raffle to her for the first time.  _ Without his help, I wouldn’t have been able to uncover this mystery, but I can’t implicate him in this. I can’t drag his name through the mud either. _

“Corrupt, what... What are you talking about?”

Ishikawa covered his mouth in a hurry, unable to hold himself back from answering defensively. He didn’t like being put on the spot like this. He had made sure, prior to inviting Makoto into his office, not to make the same conversational mistakes that his late friend, the principal, had made. He even called her in at the perfect time, to maximize embarrassment, and yet here she was, unfazed and taking charge. 

“What you mean to imply by your line of questioning is that you were, in fact, rigging the raffle for me to win it, weren’t you? Otherwise you wouldn’t be so concerned about me finding that out.” 

Makoto noticed sweat droplets form and begin to drip from Ishikawa’s forehead onto the principal’s desk. He rubbed his scalp, unable to prevent his body from indicting himself in Makoto’s accusations.  _ I’ve got him... _

“I never said those words,” said Ishikawa, pushing himself out of his chair and surveying the nearby doorway for an escape. In his head, he lamented how Makoto had been able to overcome all the obstacles he placed in front of her. 

“You implied them. Why else would you want to know who told me I would win?”

“Because...” started Ishikawa, running his hands through his hair once more, before finally realizing the power he had over this situation, the power he possessed as the leading authority in the school. “Listen, Makoto, I have no idea what you’re saying, but I will admit to this. If we were planning on rigging you to win the raffle — and that’s a big  _ if _ , okay? — if that were the plan this whole time, I can say with certainty that after this meeting between us, with how it has been going, that you don’t have to worry anymore about us tampering with the results anymore. This raffle will be a completely smooth operation, I can promise you that.” 

Makoto stared in shock.  _ I can’t lose... I can’t let myself be embarrassed further, not after announcing my victory beforehand, not after everything that has happened...  _

“Does that make you feel better about this event’s fairness? I can promise it will run smoothly now. No tampering involved. We’ll let the people decide! Democracy at work. Isn’t that how it ought to have been from the start?” 

Recalling how Kawakami had promised she would be okay, Makoto clutched her bag and searched for her ticket, which she kept in one of its front pockets. She held it tightly and waited for all of this to be over, only to find that the nightmare was real. 

“But that’s not fair,” whispered Makoto, looking blankly at the school crest, signifying honesty, integrity, and citizenship. 

“Why’s it not fair, Makoto? Isn’t it more fair for everyone to be treated equally? To let the people vote and decide on their own who gets to run school for a day?”

“Theoretically, yes, Mr. Ishikawa, that would be the fairest method. But you wouldn’t let me purchase more than one ticket for the past three days, under the assumption that I had the winning ticket,” said Makoto, in a low voice but with conviction. “#3401.” 

Ishikawa furiously ran his hands through his hair, unable to listen to Makoto’s retorts any longer. He only called her in to figure out which of his teachers had snitched, after all, but instead what was meant to be a quick conversation had turned into an interrogation with changing sides. 

“I ordered no such thing. That’s a complete and total fabrication you have just made in front of me, and I will not stand for it, do you hear me?! These... these lies and accusations are completely uncalled for,” said Ishikawa, as he slammed his fists into the desk. “First you say the school is corrupt, then you say we’re rigging this ridiculous raffle, and now... I simply, simply cannot stand for this.” 

“Neither can I, Mr. Ishikawa. I am leaving. When I win this raffle fair and square,” started Makoto, not realizing the weight of the words she was speaking as they left her lips, but as if compelled by an unseen force, Makoto continued where she left off regardless. “I will expose the truth to everyone. All of it, including the fact that you personally rigged this in my favor from the beginning.” 

_ I... I’m not sure where that came from. But how on Earth do you expect to win this when the vice principal is on a personal vendetta to prevent you from winning?  _

For a second, Ishikawa felt a tinge of regret and fear, only for it to pass as he realized he, obviously, could control who wins or loses the raffle. He had nothing to fear, and Makoto would be embarrassed in front of the school even further because of her premature victory announcement. His mouth opened wide as he let loose a laugh, unable to hold it back in spite of how unprofessional it might have seemed at the moment. 

“I can promise you, Makoto, that that won’t happen. You won’t need to worry about holding another position of leadership in this school ever again.”

“Is that a threat, Mr. Ishikawa? What would you say if I reported that to the board of education?” 

“I would say, the chairman of the board is my uncle, and he would turn the other cheek to anything you say. Now scurry along.” 

As Ishikawa waved his hand goodbye, Makoto slammed her fists onto the arms of her chair.

“...And you objected to me calling this whole entire school corrupt?”

“Come on now, don’t you have a student council meeting to go to? I would hate for you to be late,” started Ishikawa, as he stood from his seat and motioned her to the door with a sly smile on his face. “Makoto Niijima, Shujin Academy’s very own student council president... You have certainly changed over the past few months, haven’t you? Where did all this confidence come from? Where did the quiet, obedient girl I once knew disappear to? Perhaps something else you’re involved in has been distracting you from thinking straight?”

Makoto deigned not to look in Ishikawa’s direction as he attempted to drag her name through the mud. He continued speaking, and as his voice trailed off into the distance, Makoto noticed tears form under her eyes, the kind that conveyed regret, sadness, guilt, frustration, and fear. 

_ What have you gotten yourself into now, Makoto? That was... that was terrible. I accomplished nothing, only further embarrassment. And to think Ishikawa might have suspicions about my involvement with the Phantom Thieves... _

Letting herself take a second to breathe and compose herself, Makoto watched as Ishikawa pushed past her, walked into the staff room with boisterous enthusiasm, and opened the door to the front lobby’s ticket booth, where Kawakami sat quietly, playing on her phone and occasionally giving out raffle tickets. 

Still standing in the staff offices, Makoto snuck toward the two of them, close enough to hear their conversation.

“On your phone during your duties, Sadayo?” said Ishikawa, snatching her smartphone from her hand and holding it to the ceiling. “I have reason to believe Makoto Niijima may have had the support of someone on the staff when she claimed to have already won the band’s raffle. If you... have any suspicions as to who that might be, can you direct them to my office?” 

“I wonder who that could’ve been, but can I have my phone back, please?” spoke Kawakami, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

“Phones are not to be used by teachers until dismissal, and phones will be confiscated until the end of the school day if seen,” recited Ishikawa, as if he was reading off a mandate. “We discussed this at the last staff meeting, or were you not there? You have missed almost all of our after-school meetings this year, interestingly enough.” 

“That sounds illegal. My phone is my personal property,” replied Kawakami, unable to believe she had been treated like a student by the vice principal. 

Kawakami swatted her phone from Ishikawa’s hand as it hit the floor with a loud thud. Makoto gasped, then covered her mouth quickly so as not to alert the two staff that she was watching them. As Kawakami motioned to grab her phone from the ground, Ishikawa put his foot over it, blocking her advance. 

“Your job is to listen to my directions, is that clear?” snapped Ishikawa, puffing out his chest in a showy motion and picking up Kawakami’s phone. “Your directions right now are to watch the hall, sell raffle tickets, and tell me which teacher told Makoto Niijima she was going to win this damn thing. No phones allowed! And if you aren’t willing to follow my directions, I’ll find another teacher in this city who will!”

“I... understand,” said Kawakami, closing her eyes and placing her hands at the back of her neck. 

She turned to face the glass separating the booth from the front lobby, only to see a line of students awaiting her. Faced with dread and knowing fully well that the students must have heard everything their vice principal had said to her, Kawakami took a deep breath and thought of all that she would lose if she lost her job, how devastating it would be to her income and life stability. 

“Good,” finished Ishikawa, before closing the door to the ticket booth and looking around to see if any of the other teachers heard his little tirade, not out of personal embarrassment, but to make sure they understood the level of his authority over them. 

“Did you hear that?” mumbled one of Tae’s goons to another one. 

They nudged each other with their elbows, snickering all the while. 

“Of course, Makoto’s in big trouble! And there’s a teacher that’s collaborating with her! That explains  _ everything _ ,” said a third student. 

“I knew as soon as Makoto said she was going to win that she was lying. I knew it!” shouted a fourth student, an over-eager first-year who had, presumably, caught the wave of Makoto hatred from the rest of the student body. 

“I’d like ten tickets pledged to Tae, please,” said the first goon to Kawakami now, who had returned behind the glass and was wiping at her face. 

“Sure thing,” she responded, unrolling tickets from the wheel and snapping them off for the student. 

“I’ll also take ten tickets pledged to Tae! Anything to make sure Makoto doesn’t win! Wouldn’t want someone cheating to get ahead, right?” said the second goon. 

“Right...” said Kawakami, a bit half-heartedly.

“What, don’t you agree with us?” pressed the first goon, who felt emboldened to confront one of his teachers this way after seeing the vice principal get away with it. 

“Yes, of course I do. Of course. Now let’s move the line along, please.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Kawakami caught a glimpse of a brown-haired student she recognized clearly. 

Makoto, who had hid inside the janitor’s closet as soon as she heard Ishikawa preparing to leave, now stood at the back of this line, bag clutched in her hands, her eyes fixated on Kawakami’s face. Her teacher noticed soon after that someone was watching her closely, and as soon as she realized who it was, everything began to make a bit more sense to her. They returned smiles to each other. Satisfied with their interaction, Makoto left the line and walked home with her head held high.

_ All is not yet lost.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, a lot has happened in my personal life since the last update. I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out, but shit happens, and life goes on. Hopefully you're still somewhat invested in the story! Until next time.


End file.
